Luxure et débauche
by Geuknwek
Summary: "On défit la mort, mais par instinct on évite la pénombre", c'est dans un monde noir où les gens sont continuellement en quête d'identité qu'on trouvera la drogue, le sexe, la musique, l'argent sale, le sang, le combat, les armes.. Mais peut-être que la lumière percera un jour les ténèbres ? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, bien entendu !

* * *

_Naruto_

La musique tambourinait dans la ruelle sombre. Ma vue se troublait, mais je parvenais quand même à remarquer que sur les murs perlaient de grosses gouttes poisseuses, sûrement dues à l'humidité. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je suis venu au cul de cette boite de nuit pseudo branchée. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'étais vêtu de cette façon, pourquoi mes fringues sont trouées voire arrachées. Je ne sais ce que j'ai consommé. Dans ma tête mes idées s'emmêlent et s'entrechoquent comme des feuilles fouettées par les vents d'automne. Je n'ai plus de passé, je ne me rends pas compte du présent, et je n'arrive plus à penser au futur.

Après tout l'avenir, c'est l'inconnu. L'inconnu, je n'ai jamais pu me pointer en face de lui, et il me manipule même quand je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, il m'emprisonne.

Il m'emprisonne, alors je m'empoisonne.

« Heyyyy.. ! Aaccdd. »

J'avais l'impression d'être aveugle, ou plutôt que mes sens viraient dans le flou. Je me sentais incapable de contrôler quoique ce soit.

Mes paupières se fondaient sous la chaleur à vrai dire inexistante, comment je le sais ? J'inspirais, puis j'expirais avec férocité en lâchant de la fumée blanche. Et c'est ainsi que je marchais en claquant mon corps sur les deux murs opposés. L'un après l'autre, pour qu'il n'y ai aucune jalousie.

"In constant sorrooooow through his day!

I am a maaaan in constant sorrooow"

Dans l'état comateux dans lequel j'étais en train de lamentablement sombrer, je me rendais compte que je j'étais défoncé au point de pas avoir vu cette masse noire dans ce décors nettement éclairé par le lampadaire. La masse noire s'avérait être un vieux sans abris d'une dégaine alcoolisée. Il tenait fermement l'instrument qui accompagne harmonieusement sa voix rocailleuse d'un pauvre gars écorché par la vie.

Puis, c'est comme si mon sourire n'était plus aussi mécanique qu'habituellement. En effet, ce vieux bonhomme m'attirait, il m'attirait dans son monde confortable quand bien même bercé par l'alcool, quand bien même usé et dépourvu de perte. Je me mettais à danser au rythme de la musique, alors qu'à l'apparence ce mec à l'air de n'avoir aucun talent. Il maniait la guitare comme un pommeau de douche ou une brosse à dent, autrement dit comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Il m'avait vu, depuis un bon moment, malgré le champ de vu restreint que nous offrent les verres de bières. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, on se souriait comme si on se connaissait depuis des années, comme si on reproduisait cette même scène quasiment tous les soirs.

Je crois que j'étais heureux, qu'il m'ait sauvé du bad trip dans lequel j'étais en train de foncer les yeux fermés avec un faux sourire sur le visage. Ouais, j'étais heureux. Même si j'ai commencé à avoir l'habitude de toutes les séquelles que les drogues m'infligeaient. Néanmoins, je voulais que temps arrête son cheminement habituel, je ne demandais qu'un moment de répit.

Je redoutais le lever du soleil même si je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure. La musique qui implosait du cul de la boite de nuit est devenue un bruit de fond agréable qui se mélangeait bien avec les musiques que le clochard joue, elle devenait comme une basse qui suit merveilleusement bien l'acoustique. J'étais en train de me découvrir une passion pour la guitare et le blues des années 60 et 70. Chaque note représentait une pièce du puzzle de l'espoir. Je ne savais pas si j'étais encore sous acide, si j'imaginais encore des choses ou si c'était la réalité, mais en tout cas, cette réalité-là, je voulais la vivre plus souvent.

Je pense qu'en rentrant demain matin je ferais un bisou à ma mère quand elle se lèvera, elle va sûrement me demander ce qu'il m'arrive pour ce geste attendrissant, et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire, mais il y aura le mot « bonheur » dans ma réponse.

_Sasuke_

Il n'y avait plus une seule poussière dans cette grande demeure dont les couleurs dominantes étaient blanches et noires. Au bout de quelques années ma mère avait enfin trouvé la femme de ménage parfaite qui ne laissait même pas un cheveu derrière elle, ou pire, même pas un mot.

Ça faisait 17 ans que je m'accoutumais aux grands espaces, je veux parler de ces grandes maisons aux grandes pièces qui ont de hauts plafonds. Je m'accoutumais aussi à tout ce blanc d'hôpital que mes parents ne cessent d'adorer et de trouver ça «noble». Ce blanc me crevait les yeux, alors dans ma maison j'avais goût à m'y aventurer seulement quand la nuit tombait.

Je mourais d'envie de briser les fenêtres et sortir de cette prison si close.

Je mourais d'envie d'aller marcher dans la boue voire dans des excréments de chiens pour ainsi salir cette maison où tout est si parfait. Brûler tous ces vêtements qu'on paye pour leur stupide marque.

Depuis 17 ans j'étais une machine qui faisait tout de manière excellente, sans aucune défaillance. On me forçait à être le meilleur dans tous les domaines. J'avais l'impression d'être un objet qu'on exploitait, afin d'en tirer des médailles, du respect, de l'argent, des faux amis.

Je me suis mis à m'enfuir dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion.. Mais seulement par la pensée. Je composais des morceaux de guitare, je tentais aussi d'extérioriser ma rage en faisant de la musculation jusqu'à brûlure, pour me sentir vivant. Ce sont des disciplines qui me permettent de me contrôler à la perfection, je me sens capable de tout contrer, je me sens capable de ne verser aucune larmes et ce jusqu'à ma propre fin.

Mais ce soir je n'avais pas goût au sport, ni même à la musique. Je voulais de l'exotisme, je voulais sortir de cette baraque dans laquelle on m'enfermait continuellement, comme si j'étais un fou séquestré dans une camisole. Sortir de chez moi c'est comme partir pour de courtes vacances. Et ce soir je me décidais d'aller me promener en ville, écouter le bruit des voitures, le hurlement des ivrognes, les rires de filles pompettes qui peinent à marcher dans leur talons, je voulais entendre des bruits que je n'entendais pas chez moi, ou dans mon quartier de bourgeois inintéressants.

Quand on a toujours été au-dessus, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il y a en dessous. J'optais pour des vêtements normaux afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Jeans légèrement usé, un t-shirt sans motif, des vieilles Adidas. Cette fois ci je ne laisserai personne me coiffer, même pas ma propre personne, et je refusais de me regarder dans un miroir. J'étais enfin libre de quitter ma chambre par la fenêtre sans que quelqu'un m'ouvre la porte en me disant « à plus tard monsieur Uchiwa ».

A jamais, je l'espérais.

Malgré moi, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et j'ai l'impression que celle-ci va céder. Je me mettais à regarder toutes les fenêtres comme si à cette heure-là le voisinage n'avait que ça à faire, m'espionner. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Je me rendais difficilement compte que ce soir je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais. Je ne comptais pas rejoindre des amis, ou aller faire la fête. A vrai dire, ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, les amis selon moi n'est qu'un échange d'intérêts en société, il ne s'avérait donc pas utile d'en avoir à moins d'être profiteur. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de l'être, même si en réalité j'ai la possibilité de me noyer dans une piscine pleine de billets de 500. Je cherchais la tranquillité mais surtout la réalité de la nuit. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'il s'y passe sans avoir à regarder les médias avec les commentaires risibles de mes parents qui leur donne raison sans arrêt.

Je me demande pourquoi je pense à ça présentement, je me fiche complètement de mes parents, et de leur avis.

En ville il y a pleins de lumière, comme si elle était encore réveillée à 1 :00. On entend le brouhaha des musiques de toutes les boites de nuits qui se mélangent.

Je me suis mis à rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un gros poids en moins.

« Je suis putain d'heureux bordel ! »

Ouais, j'étais heureux jusqu'à ce que je me retourne à cause du bruit familier qui venait dans mon dos, c'était le ronronnement de la porche de mon père. Et merde.. J'ai oublié l'alarme. Je me suis mis à courir comme un fugitif.

_Naruto_

Le fait que ce bonheur soit imperturbable et pas aussi éphémère que tous ceux que j'avais ressenti me rendait tellement bien que j'avais la net impression que les effets de tout ce que j'avais ingurgité s'étaient estompés. Mon cœur ne battait plus par nécessité, non, il battait pour cet homme bourré, il battait pour la musique, il battait pour que je vive, encore. C'était l'extase, ma conscience devenait euphorique, c'est meilleur que tous ces voyages vers lesquels m'emmenaient mes pilules du pseudo-bonheur. Mais le fait d'exagérer autant la situation qui pour quelqu'un de normal, serait aussi normale que lui, et bien ça me donnait l'impression que je n'étais pas aussi clean qui je pouvais le croire.

J'avais aussi l'impression que c'était moi qui rendait le bonheur court parce que, rien que le fait de penser à mes drogues suffisait à estomper un peu mon sourire..

« Garçon, ta lumière, ne la laisse pas s'éteindre !

- Non, plus jamais !

- Vais tchercher à voire ?

- A voire ?

- BBBBoire !

- Euh… b'ouais j'veux bien m'sieur ! »

C'est comme si j'en avais besoin, comme si j'avais réellement besoin d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que ce vieux qui allait bientôt rendre l'âme. Mais il voulait vivre, ça se voyait dans son regard qu'il voulait quelqu'un à ces côtés pour lui redonner de l'espoir, comme il le faisait pour moi.

Il peinait à courir, et je voyais peu à peu son corps revenir puis reprendre de sa couleur quand les lumières du bar l'illuminait. Je m'affalais contre le mur le plus proche, et tentais de respirer. Je m'étais épuisé à danser, mais j'avais l'impression que ma sueur était une sorte de grâce, un cadeau qui m'était offert par une simple dépense physique. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas dû à un de ces mauvais voyage.

Et dans cette étude physiologique dans laquelle je m'étais merveilleusement lancé, les échos de pas précipités se faisaient entendre, ainsi qu'une respiration aussi forte que la mienne. J'pensais que c'était le vieux qui me cherchait en s'affolant.

Jusqu'à ce que je vois un mec particulièrement jeune avec des cheveux épais et noir courir jusqu'à moi.

Je fermais les yeux puis les ré-ouvrais comme pour m'assurer que je ne délirais pas, que tout est réel et que je voyais bien Sasuke Uchiwa courir comme un dératé vers moi.

_Sasuke_

J'avais la nette impression que ma cage thoracique était sur le point d'exploser, mais mes jambes ne s'arrêtaient pas de courir. C'est comme si j'avais ouvert des portes d'énergies que je n'avais jamais connu avant, l'hémoglobine affluait dans mes veines et l'adrénaline me gagnait à une vitesse incroyable. Le pire c'est que je ne savais pas où j'allais, car la seule chose que je cherchais c'était une ruelle où aucun véhicule était capable d'y rouler. Le paysage tâché de noir défilait sous mes yeux, et l'air frais qui me fouettait le corps brûlant me réconfortait un peu.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'enfonçais dans les abysses de Konoha, dans ce quartier dit « toxique » blindé de personnes « toxiques ». Ce quartier où on m'avait formellement interdit d'y mettre mes pieds, ce quartier qui m'obsédait chaque soir où je passais devant, car les âmes qui y habitaient hurlaient.

Mon corps dégoulinait de sueur, sueur de liberté, sueur d'effrois, aussi. Je n'osais pas penser à un quelconque retour chez moi, au sein de cette famille infecte. Je n'osais pas penser à mon père qui m'attraperait et m'enfermerait comme un animal en cage. Je n'osais pas penser aux coups qu'il pourrait me porter, aux insultes qu'il pourrait me cracher au visage. Je n'osais pas penser aux regards accusateur et dédaigneux de cette prétendue famille. Je courrais, même si cette course dure encore des heures entières.

Du peu que je voyais les abysses de Konoha étaient éclairés par des lampadaires et la vieille musique animait chaleureusement les ruelles. Je freinais un peu dans ma course en coupant vite à ma droite par un passage à l'espace restreint, je m'arrêtais pour respirer un peu, je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que j'étais humain. J'entendais des brides de conversation mâchées et un morceau de guitare hasardeux, tout autant que les voix qui l'accompagnaient. J'écoutais silencieusement, non sans mal, pour ainsi savourer ce moment de quiétude, comme si je redoutais à nouveau un cauchemar imminent. Je me laissais glisser le long de la paroi, un peu haletant, levant la tête vers le ciel..

Jusqu'à ce que des crissements de pneus ainsi que le bruit d'une portière qui claque se faisaient entendre.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais repris une course aussi rapidement, tellement que je manquais de me casser la gueule en détalant comme un lapin.

Ce n'était qu'en sortant de la ruelle que je croisais deux yeux d'un océan qui brillaient sous les rayons du soleil, ainsi qu'une masse de cheveux blond éclatant incomparable à toute lumière. Mais c'est surtout les griffures aux visages, qui me rappelaient étrangement quelque chose.

_Naruto_

Dans mon lycée, si on vous parlait de Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est toujours de manière positive. En effet, c'est le genre de mec plein aux as, qui attire filles et garçon, doté d'une beauté inégalable, cachant un QI exceptionnel. Le genre de mec qui me foutait la gerbe. Le genre de mec qui par un simple regard, te fait pleins de papillons dans le ventre. A vrai dire, c'était le mec le plus respecté, le plus admiré, et sans doute l'objet de tous les fantasmes. Mais moi je ne rentrais pas dans le jeu des petits bourgeois qui n'ont qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'ils désirent sur un plateau d'argent incrusté de dimant. Je haïssais les types dans son genre qui ont ce regard hautain, mauvais, aussi noir que l'Enfer. Il Ignore, il brise les cœurs comme s'il brisait des feuilles sèches entre ses mains, comme si il aimait ça, sentir les cœurs craqués lentement sous ses doigts fin.

Et moi, j'étais le genre de mec qui le regardait de loin en l'insultant non pas par jalousie, mais par haine pure. Il m'inspirait le dégout pour la simple est bonne raison que tous les chemins qu'il empruntait n'étaient aucunement semés d'embûches.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le contempler, de sombrer dans la folie et la gêne dès qu'il me regardait, même si c'est bref. Je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de jalouser les gens qui l'approchaient d'un peu trop près, ni de laisser fleurir cette sorte joie quand il les rejetait comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires déchets, ni de rougir sous le regard presque ahurit auquel j'ai droit présentement.

Comme s'il me reconnaissait.

Comme s'il m'avait déjà vu.

Cette pensée me fait lâcher un petit rictus. Petit sourire mesquin qui s'évanouit aussi rapidement que lui qui repartait dans sa course.

Il est vrai que j'aurais pu me poser la question plus tôt, pourquoi se retrouvait il ici, dans les abysses ? Pourquoi courait-il ? Je me le demande, mais sans doute n'aurais jamais la réponse.

Je sentais mon portable vibrer dans ma poche

« Message de Gaara : Espèce de bouffon, il est 1H30, t'es grammé, rentre. »

Il était pire que ma mère, celui-là.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto_

J'avais la tête qui tournait, est-ce la picole de la veille, ou la frappe non câline de Gaara sur ma tête ? Question je ne me posais guère longtemps, faute aux bruits digne d'un grognement animal émanant de mon ventre. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis 2 jours, pas même une goutte de boisson non-alcoolisé. Quand bien même la bouffe de la cantine s'avérait horriblement dégueulasse, tout comme l'eau du robinet.

J'entendais mon ordinateur ronronner, appareil que j'ai certainement oublié d'éteindre la veille. Je pense qu'un artiste drogué fait ses meilleures compositions quand il l'est, simplement. Et c'était avec la tête qui était partout sauf dans cette chambre sombre et bordélique, que je n'y ai plus pensé.

Je ne devrais pas dire que je m'épuise à écrire, et composer, car ce sont mes seules passions. Le reste me semble fade, pâle, sans couleurs fortes et vives qui pourraient me bousiller les yeux. Mon soleil se trouvait entre mes doigts, mon clavier, et mes cordes vocales que j'use sans relâche avec Gaara et Shikamaru. On a monté notre groupe quand on avait 14 ans, i ans donc. Je me suis découvert une passion à pousser la chansonnette et laisser libre court à mes doigts sur piano ou papier depuis que je suis petit, depuis que tous ces drames m'ont poussé à mourir un peu plus, et c'était mes seuls échappatoires pour pas sombrer dans l'éternelle folie et mes drogues.

« NARUTO ! »

C'était ce que je redoutais le plus, ma mère qui commençait à se lever le matin pour me réveiller car elle avait enfin remarqué que j'allais en cours une fois sur deux. J'avais horreur des cours, mais surtout de cette école où je voyais les personnes que je détestais tous les jours, heureusement qu'il y avait Kiba, mon meilleur ami. Nous nous sommes retrouvé dans la même galère, à bosser tous deux dans un lycée général. Cette première ES nous aura valu notre peau et notre bien-être. L'économie est une torture, bonne pour tous ces petits bourges qui se la jouaient en lisant des livres critiquant la société moderne.

« Naruto je te jure sur la tête de ton père que tu iras en cours aujourd'hui !

- Ta gueule ! »

Aie, elle sait très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. Je me levais brutalement, en rogne, mais m'arrêtais aussitôt lorsque j'entendis un son bien commun s'échapper des hauts parleurs. Ce petit avertissement d'une nouvelle notification sur ce réseau social prisé par tous les jeunes de la nouvelle génération.

Je m'attendais à ce fameux « Shidori » qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer il y a un an. Je n'étais pas forcément pour l'amitié virtuelle, j'ai toujours eu besoin de toucher et de voir les choses. Mais là, c'était différent, cette personne je l'ai connu il y a un an, sur ce réseau social. Depuis je n'ai jamais vu son visage, ni connu son vrai prénom, mais peu importait, le principal c'est qu'il était la personne la plus intéressante que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Il est aussi la personne que je gardais que pour moi seul, mes amis n'était aucunement au courant de cette relation que je menais avec Shidori, et c'était très bien ainsi.

J'entendais des pas à l'allure furieuse montant sans doute à deux marches dans les escaliers grinceux de l'appartement. Je m'attendais déjà qu'on m'assène un coup au visage, mais il n'en fut rien.

« S'il te plait, Naruto, fais un effort, j'en ai ras le cul qu'on m'appelle sans que je puisse répondre quelque chose de correct pour passer pour une mère responsable !

- C'est pas comme si tu en étais une, après tout !

- Bordel Naruto ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là !

- On en reparlera ce soir, après que t'ai bu une bouteille de vin tu es toujours plus cool !

- Na..

- Sors de cette chambre. »

A mon grand étonnement c'est ce qu'elle fit. M'enfin, je n'aurais pas eu à la foutre dehors au moins.

J'ai toujours détesté ce moment où tu devais choisir tes vêtements, sachant que je n'avais pas des choix à foison, j'optais pour un treillis brun, un t-shirt vert pomme et des vans usée jusqu'à la moelle. J'emportais mon sac nonchalamment sans prendre la peine de regarder le contenu et m'en allait. Le trajet n'était pas si long que ça, j'habitais au-dessus d'un bar en ville qui appartenait à deux potes à ma mère, malgré le fait que je ne l'aimais pas c'est grâce à elle que j'ai connu ces deux merveilleuses personnes qu'étaient Sarutobi et Jiraya. Deux vieilles peaux au caractère lunatique mais tellement drôle. On viendrait presque pour entendre leurs conneries au lieu de commander la bouteille entière pour oublier nos malheurs. Le lycée se trouvait une rue au-dessus. Chaque matin j'avais la boule au ventre en allant à ce fichu bahut, je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise, il n'est pas fait pour moi, je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, les papiers sont signé, ceux de la bourse aussi, je ne peux pas reculer dans cette démarche que j'avais choisi moi-même qui plus est. Les voitures à des prix exorbitant défilaient comme des mannequins, tandis que je regardais patiemment chaque bus qui s'arrêtait pour espérer trouver Kiba.

La journée se déroula comme d'habitude, lassante, barbante, marrante aux poses, déprimante à la dernière heure, à une exception près : Sasuke n'était pas présent. Pas que je fasse réellement attention à lui, non, mais quand je me ressassais les souvenirs d'hier je ne me pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser sans arrêt. Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans les abysses ? Qui le suivait pour qu'il s'enfuie en courant ?

Sur le trajet du retour, je me posais des questions mais surtout si en allant aux abysses ce soir, je pouvais le trouver.

_Naruto_

« Message de Shika'nanas : RDV à l'ancienne usine dans 30 minutes ! »

Je lâchais un profond soupir et quittait mon cher et tendre clavier pour me commencer à me préparer. L'ancienne usine, était à proprement dite une usine désaffectée, qui à l'époque servait à la faïencerie du pays. C'est en parti pour ça que Konoha est connue. Mais cette usine pris feu il y a 10 de cela pour une raison inconnue, et personnellement je m'en balançais royalement. Simplement que cette merveilleuse usine nous servait de « squat », squat dans lequel on se donnait rendez-vous presque tous les jours. On s'y amusait, se droguait, y organisait des petites free-party mais bien sûr dans la plus grande discrétion. En effet l'accès est interdit mais pas assez surveillé par la police, de toutes manières il y avait au moins 5 entrées si on était débrouillard.

Et à regret je quittais mon misérable appart' les mains dans les poches, avec cette dégaine nonchalante qui m'étais propre, du heavy metal dans les oreilles. Shika avait eu une cargaison de beuh ce matin en prévention d'un « go fast » qu'il fera dans pas longtemps. Mais avant tout, « il faut tester la marchandise ! » comme il dirait si bien ! Pourquoi pas, après tout, c'était un shoot gratuit qu'on se faisait là.

Curieusement Shidori ne se connectait plus depuis 3 jours. Je m'ennuie sur mon pc, et avant le message de Shikamaru je m'amusais à blinder mon disque dur de jeu inutile, histoire de m'empêcher de déprimé seul sur mon piano. C'était bizarre à dire, mais sa disparition soudaine m'attristait, quand bien même ce n'est qu'une personne « virtuelle » aux yeux des autres. Pour moi il était bien plus que ça. On se parlait quasiment tous les jours, et quand il désertait un peu le tchat je me sentait presque vide. Je refusais de me dire que c'était un manque. Je ne voulais plus en entendre parler, ni même le ressentir. C'est une source d'emmerde qui pousse à faire pas mal de connerie. Bref, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Arrivé de l'usine, j'escaladais la barrière. Une caméra pointait dans ma direction, mais tout le monde le savait : elle ne servait strictement rien. Il était 22h, donc personne surveillait cette maudite usine. J'entrais dans l'endroit détruit de toute part, j'admirais les tags fait négligemment sur le mur, les vitres cassés, les murs incomplet, les feuilles qui étalées un peu partout, mais surtout, la grande allée qui donnait un petit aperçue de la grandeur de l'usine : environ 1000m². Les trous qui parsemaient le toit laissaient la lune éclairé la surface sombre. Ce que je préférais la nuit, c'était m'installé sur le toit, avec du reggae et une cigarette, à admirer notre seule source de lumière qui perce le ciel, et le fait d'être en hauteur de me dérangeait pas du tout, du moment que je sais l'échelle toujours présente.

J'entendais légèrement le rythme mélodieux de notre reggae dans la salle dite « principale » où se trouvaient des bancs, des chaises, et une table faite à l'aide d'une porte. Le bruit du portable grésillait à mes oreilles, j'avance jusqu'à pouvoir lâcher un grand « yo » qui résonna dans toute la salle.

« T'en a mis du temps bouffon !

- Yo normal si tu me préviens 30 minutes avant tête de fruit !

- Tant pis pour toi, on a déjà commencé.

- Bordel ça ne se fait pas !

- T'inquiète pas Naruto il en reste encore assez. »

La voix de Gaara retentissait comme une berceuse dans la « pièce ». Sa voix a toujours eu le don de m'apaiser, de me rassurer. Je m'avançais doucement jusqu'à lui pour lui caresser la nuque et prendre le joint qu'il avait dans la main.

« Hmm..

- Oui ?

- Continue. »

Il a toujours aimé que je lui masse la nuque. Il est vrai qu'en étant défoncé ça doit être encore plus agréable.

« C'est quoi le titre de la musique ? demandais-je après un première latte.

- Afroman-Marijuana man ! Criait Kiba.

- Evite ce genre de surnom Kiba ça fait pitié. «

Je rigolais doucement, Gaara avait cette fâcheuse manie d'être direct quand il était posé.

« Mais n'importe quoi je l'ai vu dans fast and furious 2 ça faisait classe..

- Ta gueule..

- Laisse, moi aussi j'aime raconter ma merde quand je suis raide, lançais-je l'air de rien. »

Je ne voulais pas assister à une bagarre de loque sous l'effet du THC. Et toutes manières Gaara ne lui aurait « pas fait de cadeau » comme on le dirait si bien.

« Alors Naruto, t'en penses quoi ?

- Bon goût certes, mais l'effet n'y est pas trop.

- Attends ça viendra.

- Je m'en doute, mais je préfère l'instantané.

- T'attends pas à une défonce orgasmique avec de la beuh.

- Je le sais très bien Shika, je me ferais une trace après.

- Naruto, non. »

Je détestais cette manière que Gaara adoptait depuis un certain temps. J'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on me dise quoi faire.

« Je ne t'ai pas parlé Gaara.

- Je dois avoir ton accord pour entrer dans une conversation ?

- Je dois avoir ton accord pour m'amuser ?

- Tu ne t'amuses pas, tu te tues Naru-

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre connard ? Ne m'interdit plus jamais de faire quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas d'une deuxième mère casse-couilles !

- Parle-moi autrement !

- Vas te fair-

- Vos gueule putain on n'est pas là pour se prendre la tête, Naruto fait ce que tu veux on s'en bas un rein ! »

La bonne ambiance n'était plus au rendez-vous. Je sentais la tension palpable s'incruster peu à peu dans la salle. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et les autres non plus visiblement. Peut-être ai-je un peu abusé en insultant Gaara, mais il fallait que ça sorte. J'en pouvais plus de ce regard perçant et méprisant qu'il me lançait à chaque fois que je parlais de ma dope. Comme si je le dégoutais. Mais bordel qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de ce qu'il pensait de moi ?

Soudain le bruit d'une chaise qui bouge se faisait entendre. Gaara s'était levé, et se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie.

« Bordel Ga' tu fais quoi là ? » Criait Shika sur un ton qui se voulait agressif.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Gaara ne donnait que très rarement une réponse. Il ne répondait pas inutilement, en voilà une preuve concrête.

« Naruto.

- Quoi encore ?

- Va lui parler.

- Bordel Shika c'est pas mon pro-

- Naruto arrête de piailler comme une poule et va le chercher ! »

Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais en quelque sorte fait part de mes idéaux, et maintenant je me retrouvais à courir après ce mec putain de têtu et froid. Comme quoi, la liberté d'expression n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis.

« Gaara bordel arrête toi ! »

Il avait couru, comme s'il avait prévu le coup. Je le voyais qui s'arrêtait, essoufflé, déjà à l'extérieur de l'usine.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends de partir comme ça, Ga ?

- J'ai pas envie..

- Pas envie de quoi ?

- Que tu prennes ta putain de trace. »

Sa voix était sans doute plus glaciale que le vent. C'était lui ou le froid qui me donnait des frissons ?

« Gaara..Pour-

- J'ai peur de te perdre. »

Décidemment on ne me laissait jamais finir mes phrases, étais-je tellement prévisible ? Une lueur étrange traversait ses iris turquoise, qu'on voyait malgré ses pupilles très dilatées. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

« Pourquoi tu dis ce genre de conneries bon sang ? Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais.. »

Je me rapprochais de lui, ce qu'il se passait présentement était trop, trop pour moi, trop pour mon cœur qui battait à la chamade. Cette tristesse..

Je lui prenais la main et la serrait très fort. Elle était chaude, chaleureuse.

« Naruto

- Gaara, je te pro-

- Ne lâche plus ma main. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux à présent. J'avais la nette impression que les siens me transperçaient, lisaient en moi comme un livre ouvert. J'avais peur, j'étais angoissé, j'étais à la limite des tremblements. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on faisait là, à se tenir la main, et à se regarder comme deux objets immobiles, comme si on cherchait au fond du cœur de l'autre.

Mes neurones me chiaient 785656 pensées à la seconde. Tellement que leur arrêt se fit beaucoup trop brutal quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il était maintenant 00H00, j'étais allongé sur un matelas, avec Gaara à califourchon sur moi. Je ne savais plus comment réagir, j'avais perdu le contrôle en même temps qu'il me mordait dans le cou, ce qui avait pour conséquence de me rendre complètement fou. J'avais beau lâché des plaintes, c'est comme s'il ne m'entendait plus, c'est comme si mes « arrête » incessant lui criaient de continuer. J'avais mal, je me rendais compte que la personne qui s'apprêtait à me baiser n'était autre qu'un de mes meilleurs amis.

Je savais pertinemment qu'on était trop proche, et ce depuis quelques mois. J'ai tellement l'impression qu'il a changé, il ne réagissait plus de la même manière quand on se voyait. Sans cesse il me serrait dans ses bras quand on était seulement tous les deux. Malgré le fait que ça ne m'enchantait pas trop je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer, à lui faire des massages, à l'appeler le soir, à sortir dès qu'il m'envoyait un message, et même quand il s'agissait de rentrer.

C'est à cause de cette tristesse constante qui abritait ses yeux que je m'abstenais de le lâcher. Ces yeux criaient à l'aide, mais je n'ai jamais osé demander quelle en était la raison. Je savais très bien que mes bras et mes caresses l'apaisaient, ces yeux brillaient quand on se quittait.

On ne s'échangeait que très rarement des mots, même si parfois, je dois l'avouer, on était mort de rire, et à un point de non-retour.

Il me mordait, me léchait, m'embrassait partout, mais surtout aux endroits stratégiques. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir de gémir quand il posa et massa ma virilité qui se tendait de plus en plus.

« Gaara je peux pas. »

Je tentais de me dégager d'un coup sec, mais il était plus fort que moi qui avais le corps horriblement frêle. Il le savait, et visiblement s'en servait aussi. C'est un Gaara que je ne connaissais pas, mais surtout, je ne voulais pas faire partie de ces nombreuses conquêtes. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas dans mon optique.

« Gaara arrête putain !

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il au creux de mon cou. »

Je ne répondis pas, en me contentais de faire des tentatives d'échappement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, il sait très bien que j'ai horreur de ça, alors pourquoi continuait-il ? Son amour n'était pas une excuse, bien au contraire.

« T'es en rut à ce point Ga ?! Dégage bordel !, gueulais-je à pleins poumons. »

Ma voix avait résonné dans toute l'usine. Gaara me regardais à présent avec les yeux écartés, il y avait nouveau une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, ça ressemblait à de la panique. Il ne bougeait plus et me fixait, je le soutenais d'un regard pleins de haine.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

Quelle était cette étrange réaction ? Pourquoi gueulait-il cette phrase insensée, il m'avait vu plusieurs fois en colère, et pas de simples colères non, celles qui sont noires, encore plus noires que le manque de couleur.

« Qu'est ce que tu-

- Tu me regardes comme si j'étais en train de te violer, connard !

Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Ca me semblais logique, puisque c'était le cas ! »

Après réflexion, j'aurais pu m'y prendre plus tôt pour l'arrêter, mais il était bien entendu que le jeu ne m'amusait pas. Je m'amusais avec le feu, mais pas à ce point-là. Je me levais, décidé à partir, le laisser là m'importais peu.

Je sortais nonchalamment une cigarette de mon paquet sans prêter attention aux pleurs de Gaara.

* * *

C'est les danses macabres que les jeunes femmes mènent sur la scène qui en son milieu se tenait une barre que j'observais sans observer. Les yeux fixant le vide, je portais ma cigarette machinalement jusqu'à ma bouche. Un quotidien tellement habituel qu'il ne me dérangeait plus, ce n'était pas une accablante routine qui me suivait sans cesse. J'étais persuadé que mon cœur battait mieux ailleurs que chez moi.

Des flash-back resurgissaient parfois, tels que les larmes de Gaara qui brisaient son visage si parfait, sa voix qui se cassait quand elle criait mon prénom qui résonnait dans l'usine comme dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas si je devais le voir ou l'éviter à présent. Sachant que demain, et comme tous les dimanches d'ailleurs, nous allons au garage de Shikamaru pour jouer, nous nous verrons sûrement. Je ne savais pas non plus si je devais paniquer ou rester calme. Mais je savais que le calme serait la meilleure solution, tout simplement car Gaara ne parlait pas aux autres, il ne leur dirait donc pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les endroits où il m'avait touché me brûlaient. J'avais sans cesse l'impression que le contact au touché m'usait, et était une menace pour moi et mon âme qui étaient sévèrement détruit. Comme si un liquide corrosif allait se répandre dans mon organisme.

Je ne parle pas des touché simplistes comme une tape dans la main, une bise. Je parle de celles qui vont plus loin, et qui m'ont toujours fait peur. Depuis la mort de mon père c'est comme si je m'étais foutu dans une lamentable bulle bien trop solide pour pouvoir la détruire. Et moi j'étais bien trop faible pour vouloir la détruire.

Je ne cherchais même plus à acquérir la force, elle ne me servirait à rien au final. Je me sentais bien mon monde, jouant accessoirement le parfait jeune homme aimable et sociable, familier et drôle avec les personnes qui l'entourait, les connaissant ou non. Tandis que chez moi je me lovais contre ma musique, mes cordes vocales, mon ordinateur, mes compositions. Le reste m'importait peu au final, mais je savais encore garder le contrôle et feindre une personnalité face aux gens.

* * *

C'est en ce samedi matin de novembre que je remaniais à ma sauce la célèbre chanson de The Who – Behind blue eyes

**No one knows what its like**

**To be the bad man**

**To be sad man**

**Behind blue eyes**

Je me retrouvais incroyablement dans cette chanson.

**No one knows what its like**

**To be hated**

**To be fated**

**No one knows what it's like ****  
****To telling only lies**

Rien que le fait de la chanter me glaçait l'épiderme.

**But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be**

**I have hours, only lonely**

**My love is vengeance ****  
That's never free**

Gaara me disait souvent que j'étais comme prédestiné à la chanter, qu'elle était faite inconsciemment pour moi.

**No one knows what it's like ****  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you**

**Je n'ai jamais su quoi répondre. ******

**No one bites back as hard ****  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through**

Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai, je ne me posais pas plus que ça la question à vrai dire.

**But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be**

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Je me laissais enivrer par la musique émanant de mon pc. C'était ça, une drogue qui avait des effets instantanés. Ma chair était parsemée de frissons.

**When my fist clenches, crack it open ****  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool**

Je me sentais tellement bien, les paroles coulaient si naturellement de ma bouche.

**If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat**

Cette chanson pourrait représenter plusieurs moments de ma vie, celle que j'ai vécue, puis celle que je voulais vivre.

**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man**  
**To be the sad man****  
****Behind blue eyes**

Je finissais ma prestation face à un public inexistant dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. C'était le moment que je préférais, sortir mes antenne et ressentir toutes les émotions qui résidaient la pièce, capter les derniers échos de ma voix, m'enivrer de musique, à l'infini avec une part d'éphémère.

Quelle douleur agréable..

Avec l'oreille sourde j'allumais mon ordinateur qui demeurait en veille depuis quelques jours. On ne sait jamais, j'allais peut-être avoir une nouvelle notification de Shidori.

Mais voilà, toujours rien, étant donné que le téléchargement de mes jeux n'était toujours pas terminé je m'affalais sur mon lit dans un profond soupir.

Hier soir je m'étais dit que j'irais aux abysses, mais je n'y ai plus pensé à vrai dire. J'ai peut-être raté ma chance de trouver cet Uchiwa. J'irais ce soir, et peut-être même que je verrais le vieux.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit était tombée comme une malédiction sur Konaha encore en mouvement.

Les Enfer patientaient à chaque coin de rue, qu'une petite âme humaine surgisse de nulle part pour ainsi en faire un bon met.

Les ténèbres tapissent d'elles même les ombres, et les gens qui animent les rues ne regardaient pas dans la direction des abysses quand ils les frôlaient.

La peur est la pire faiblesse des hommes, elle les domine comme de piètre insectes. Elle prend le pas sur leur conscience, ils ne sont plus capables de réfléchir alors qu'ils ont la plus belle intelligence de tous les temps. C'est le fait que les hommes sont humains qui les rends faibles.

Et la vraie force réside dans le contrôle parfait de soi. C'est souvent les personnes qui ont endurés les plus grands malheurs, les plus grandes peurs, les pires des supplices, ceux qui ont fait les frais d'une vie difficile et cruelle qui en sont capables. Personne d'autre ne peut.

C'est grâce aux ténèbres les plus sombres que l'homme devient fort. A elles et à elle seules.

Un petit blond à la lumière éteinte se dirigeait vers les couloirs sombres du labyrinthe des abysses, une liasse de billet fermement étouffé dans sa main. Son cœur battait comme s'il menait une course contre la montre, l'adrénaline ne cessait de croire et ses joues s'empourpraient de plus en plus. Il pensait au clochard perdu qu'il avait rencontré, il pensait à ce fameux bar aux lumières tamisées, il pensait au coin de rue où Sasuke aurait pu se trouverait allongé, souffrant.

Arrivé au bar il commanda un whisky que le barman lui prépara aussitôt, sans même lui demander son âge. Les abysses étaient au-dessus des lois.

Son âme hurlait à l'aide, râlait du temps que prenait le serveur à lui préparer son verre. Il était pressé, il était perdu, il voulait oublier, mais il voulait rester fort malgré tout en ne prenant aucune substance. Il évitait l'hallucinogène quand il ne contrôlait presque plus sa conscience, quand il n'était plus assez courageux et volontaire pour refouler le surplus de mal et de douleur.

Dans ces moments-là, sa lumière se vidait lentement, ses yeux n'était plus le reflet de son âme, ils étaient le reflet du néant, du manque.

Il n'y avait pas la vieille personne de l'autre soir, simplement des grands-pères qui jouaient au poker en chantonnant de vieilles chansons américaines, ce qui avait pour effet de donner un genre vieille radio.

Après quelques verres Naruto laissa libre court à ses jambes qui frottaient le sol en direction de la sortie. Le temps n'existait plus, sa vue se troublait de temps à autre, mais il gardait l'équilibre, même si sa fierté était bien loin.

Il déambulait dans les rues, dénué de stabilité. Peut-être qu'il marchait dans le sens du vent, peut-être pas, ou peut-être plus. Puis il s'assit avec une profonde nonchalance sur un banc, et pencha sa tête en arrière, peinant à entrouvrir les yeux au iris clair et gris vers un ciel étoilé.

- Tien, il fera beau demain..

Le tout parti dans un murmure. Peut-être que l'astrologie l'intéressait autant que la musique.

Que voulait-il faire plus tard ? Musicien, il voulait composer, jusqu'à en user sa conscience, c'est-à-dire infiniment. Il continuerait d'exploiter son art même après la mort, pour les anges, ou pour le diable.

Une tristesse sans bornes l'envahit soudain, il repensait aux yeux de son père ce soir-là, il avait les même yeux que Sasuke. Apeuré, perdu, fatigué.

Sasuke, il y pensait souvent, trop souvent. Il ne le voyait plus en cours, pourtant tout le monde réagissait comme si de rien n'était, comme si quand un élève disparaissait on ne le remarquait plus. Quand les filles n'ont plus accès à sa beauté elles se dirigent vers quelqu'un d'autre. En l'occurrence Neiji. C'était une pourriture, comme Sasuke selon Naruto, sauf que lui le montrait clairement, il traitait les gens comme de l'excrément frais. Comme si la monarchie absolue régnait encore, que les gens peuplaient le Tiers Etat et lui la place du Roi borné, et profondément bête. Mais le monde n'avait pas peur de lui comme il pouvait bien le croire, non, ils avaient tous peur de sa richesse sans limite, de ce « Hyuga » qui figurait un peu partout.

Naruto se leva et marcha encore une fois vers une direction qui lui était inconnue. Il se parlait à lui-même, rigolait parfois. Rigolait de sa faiblesse, naïveté. Rigolait du monde, oui il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Il se foutait de la gueule des gens qui pourrissaient sans mal la Terre Mère. Il se foutait de la gueule de tout ce qui pouvait gouverner des pigeons, en l'occurrence des pigeons aussi, mais plus malins. Tout se fanait, et il allait se faner lui aussi, en même temps que les autres, en même temps que la merde qui salissait ce monde.

Plus il avançait plus il voyait les lumières de la ville s'éteindre. Il atterrissait dans un parc au milieu d'une petite forêt. Un parc vide, aux balançoires qui ne pendaient plus. Ce parc avait pris feu i ans, il s'en souvient. Depuis plus personne ne l'approchait, alors que c'était de simples cons qui s'étaient amusés et non une malédiction qui lui était tombé dessus.

Il faisait noir, trop noir, tellement noir qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait marché sur un corps humain. Un corps qui avait bougé, une voix qui s'étouffait dans une plainte presque inaudible. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient de plus en plus. Sasuke était là, avachi contre le toboggan, dans un état lamentable.

J'étais complètement bourré, et il fallait que ce soit dans cet état que je retrouve Sasuke. Je ne savais pas s'il dormait, ou.. Non je ne savais rien. Mais trop con pour réfléchir, je m'entêtais à le porter sur mon épaule. Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Puis qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd ! De plus j'étais assez loin de chez moi..

J'entreprenais donc de le ramener dans un des squats le plus proche. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dormir dehors. Je ne savais pas exactement dans quel état il était qui plus est, mais il n'a pas été très réticent au fait qu'un inconnu le porte, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être conscient.

Génial.

J'avais bu pour oublier et voilà qu'un poids retombait juste après. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça bon sang.

Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas le ramener dans un des squats, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait et le foutre quelque part avec personne pour l'aider ce n'était pas réellement le but à présent. Et si je l'emmenais au bar ? Ca nous faisait une petite marche et peut-être qu'il allait se réveiller.

Mon cerveau allait court-circuiter si je continuais à réfléchir de la sorte. Il fallait que je me calme et que j'évite de trop penser sinon son poids aura raison de moi.

Arrivé à la taverne le barman ouvrit grand les yeux pour les plisser aussitôt, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il s'effrayait pour rien.

« Besoin d'aide ?

- Ce ne serait vraiment pas de refus, ouais! »

Les vieux qui se trouvaient à droite se levèrent d'un coup et entreprenaient de nous aider jusqu'à ce que je sente de léger mouvement sur moi.

« Sasuke ?

- Hn.. »

Il ouvrait lentement les yeux et affichait une mine de nouveau-né qui venait juste de se réveiller.

* * *

Naruto regardait par la fenêtre depuis maintenant une heure. Il s'était levé tôt, pour cause qu'une personne vraiment pas désirée se retrouvait à ronfler dans son lit, et ce toute la nuit. Des cernes se creusaient sur ses joues et il affichait une mine épouvantable qui contrastait avec le beau temps.

Il se met à prendre une feuille et à écrire, il avait une nouvelle chanson qui trottinait dans sa tête. De toutes manières vu comment avançaient les choses on pouvait tout simplement dire qu'il avait le temps.

La nuit qu'il avait passé la vieille semblait floue, rapide, mais aussi très longue. Un mec du nom de Sasori qui n'était autre qu'un jeune employé du bar l'avait aidé à le ramener jusqu'à chez lui. En effet après son pseudo-réveil, Sasuke s'évanouit aussitôt, ce qui a facilité la tâche selon Naruto.

Le bar-maison de Naruto était endormi ce soir-là, Jiraya devait sûrement se trouver dans un bar de strip-tease et Sarutobi en train de jouer aux échecs avec sa vieille femme qui n'entendait plus. Naruto dû donc trouver seul sa force pour monter Sasuke à l'étage non sans remercier Sasori au passage.

Il avait à présent noircit sa feuille, avec un tas de signes que seul lui comprenait et utilisait, quand il devait monter d'une octave par exemple, il faisait une flèche vers le haut.

Sasuke semblait toujours dans un sommeil profond. Naruto nota le liquide qui coulait le long de sa joue et se jura de le tuer dès qu'il se lèvera, ainsi que de laver son coussin. Mais il nota aussi qu'il était affreusement beau.

Pour ne pas réveiller la beauté angélique, il décida d'utiliser ses cordes vocales dans une autre pièce. Ce n'était plus une envie mais un besoin. Pour certains c'était le sport, mais pour Naruto c'était chanter qui lui permettait d'extérioriser.

Il s'installait dans le salon et commença à s'échauffer la voix un peu trop grave, faute de ne pas avoir parlé depuis pas mal d'heures. Quand il se jugea prêt il entama le premier couplet, tout en laissant libre cours à ses doigts sur son piano.

**Well I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge**

  
**I'm telling you that  
It's never that bad  
And taking that something is where at  
Lay down on the floor  
And your not sure  
You can take this anymore**

Et il oubliait…

Il mettait son cœur dans chaque mots, toute la force de sa tristesse, toute la puissance de sa douleur. Son sang coulait en même temps que les paroles, il s'emportait à lui seul dans un monde parallèle à la réalité, il n'y a que là-bas qu'il se sentait bien.

**So just give one more try to a lullaby  
and turn this up on the radio  
if you can hear me now I'm reaching out  
to let ou know that you're not alone  
and if you can't tell I'm scared as hell  
'cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
well honey here comes a lullaby  
your very own lullaby**

****Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvraient lentement et il sentit soudainement la lumière qui perçait la fenêtre caresser sa peau. Il se sentait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de se lever et sente toute les courbatures prendre possession de ses muscles. Il n'y fit presque plus attention quand son ouïe capta une voix. Une voix mélodieuse. Une voix qui criait des paroles et qui était presque cassé, comme si la personne pleurait.

**Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'cause I have faith in you  
you're gonna make it through another night  
stop thinking about the easy way out  
there's no need to go and blow the candle out  
because you're not done  
you're far too young and the best is yet to come**

Il avait du mal à détacher sa concentration des paroles et la sublime voix qui les accompagnait. Même si une question restait en suspens dans sa tête, où était-il ? Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici d'ailleurs ? Il se souvenait s'être assoupi dans un parc complètement faible de n'avoir presque rien mangé dans la semaine, c'est tout.

**So just give one more try to a lullaby  
and turn this up on the radio  
if you can hear me now I'm reaching out  
to let ou know that you're not alone  
and if you can't tell I'm scared as hell  
'cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
well honey here comes a lullaby  
your very own lullaby  
Everybody's hit the bottom**

**and everybody's been forgotten  
and everybody's tired of being alone  
everybody's been abandoned  
and left a little empty handed  
so if you're out there barely hangin'on**

Naruto n'essayait même plus de sortir de la bulle qu'il s'était fait dès ses premières paroles. Il était en osmose avec son propre rythme puis celui qu'il s'imaginait avec Shikamaru à la batterie. Il était pour ainsi dire en transe, tellement qu'il n'entendit pas le parquet grincé sous les pas de Sasuke.

**Just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby**

Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Pour le plus grand regret du brun la musique s'était achevée dans le souffle de Naruto qui fermait les yeux. Sasuke aurait très bien fait de même pour écouter les émotions qui stagnaient dans la pièce, au lieu de ça il claqua ses deux mains pour applaudir Naruto.

Naruto était resté là, ne bougeant plus, n'osant même pas se retourner. C'était la première fois qu'il rougissait de honte. Ce fichu Uchiwa lui fichait vraiment la misère, quoi qu'il fasse. Il entreprenait de se retourner, lentement, non sans la bouche ouverte les joues rosies.

« euh, tu, ça va mieux ? »

Pourquoi posait-il cette question alors qu'il le détestait ? Décidemment ça allait mal commencer.

« Hn.. »

Très mal commencer.

« Euh, tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ? enfin..

- Non ça ira je.. »

C'est dans ces moments-là, quand son ventre hurlait famine que Sasuke regrettait son humanité. Il avait beau souhaiter disparaitre à quelque kilomètres sous terre son vœux ne s'exauçait pas.

« Enfin oui, si ça te dérange pas, s'il te plait »

La scène paraissait être soit un tournage de film comique, soit un film à l'eau de rose où la fille et le garçon se retrouvaient seuls et gêné parce que leurs potes sont partis « voir un truc ailleurs ».

Naruto se mit soudainement à rire, et les joues de Sasuke devenaient encore plus rouges.

« Sacré Uchiwa !

- Tu sais comment je m'appelle ? »

Naruto se remit à rire de plus belle, il semblerait même que ses yeux en pleurent. Ledit Uchiwa affichait à présent un mine déconcerté, semblant s'être pris dans une tornade de réflexion soudaine.

« Ah mais tu es sérieux en plus ? Je pensais que tu voulais être drôle pour le coup !

- Naruto je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu rigoles. »

Stop, arrêt sur l'image, Sasuke connaissait le prénom du blond ? Impossible, mais par contre là, Sasuke n'avait pas rigolé sous l'air perplexe de Naruto.

« Par contre, toi, j'sais pas comment t'as su le miens.. Ah je sais ! Le carnet de correspondance sur le bureau !

- Et bien c'est pas vraiment la raison mais..

- Tout le monde te connait au lycée, Sasuke.

- Ah je ne savais p..

- Et surtout épargne moi cette fausse modestie sinon je te dégage sur le champ ! »

Le visage de Sasuke se bloquait sur la même expression impassible.

« Il est pas humain..

- Quoi ?

- Rien ! Suis moi. »

Naruto l'emmenait dans une petite cuisine au mur jaune et chaleureuse. Il invita Sasuke à prendre place à la petite table qui demeurait au centre de la pièce et le blond mis au micro-onde deux boites de ramens instantanée.

« Tu me dois quelques explications je crois.

- Pourtant je n'ai rien à dire. »

Et c'est repartie, une tension électrique joignait les deux regards, dont un était énervé, l'autre toujours et mortellement impassible.

« Ah oui, c'est tout à fait normal que présentement j'ai un fugitif sous mon toit !

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Peut-être que c'est apparu dans les journaux, que le Grand Uchiwa a perdu son fils chéri ? »

Sasuke avait à présent le regard perdu dans le vague. Il était au courant pour les flics qui faisaient la ronde sans cesse dans le but de le trouver, mais il n'était pas au courant que cette histoire était rendue publique.

« Et puis.. ça fait une semaine qu'on ne t'as plus vu en cours Sasuke.

- Et merde..

- C'est le cas de le dire oui ! Bon sang qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Hn.

- Sasuke je suis sérieux réponds pas je peux appeler les keufs à tout moment.

- Fais comme bon te semble.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- ..

- T'as dormi dehors durant tout ce temps ?

- Non, j'ai trouvé une maison abandonnée avec un matela qui me servait de lit.

- Tu t'es lavé depuis ? T'as mangé au moins ?

- Je suis à un interrogatoire ? »

Le regard de Naruto semblait vouloir tuer Sasuke.

« Sasuke je sais pas si tu te rends à quel point ça peut être grave. Tu comptes rentrer chez toi ?

- Pas pour l'instant.

- Je peux au moins essayer de te raisonner ?

- Si t'y arrive tant mieux, sinon tant pis. »

Sauf que Naruto ne se laissait jamais abattre.

Un nouvel arrêt sur l'image s'imposait, depuis quand Naruto s'intéressait à l'Uchiwa ? En tout bien tout honneur, la seule chose qu'il était censé faire, c'était le faire partir de chez lui. Il risquait gros si on découvrait qu'il l'avait hébergé ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, de plus il aurait sur le dos cette famille dont la richesse n'avait aucune limite, ce qui en allait de même pour les contacts. Et selon lui ils n'hésiteraient même pas une seule seconde pour utiliser leurs « contacts », surtout pour faire la misère à la petit énergumène qu'il était, une tâche sur leur tableau.

« Ecoute moi bien, Sasuke. T'es en fugue, tout le monde est à ta recherche, et j'ai l'impression que même les personnes qui t'auraient vu ne serait-ce que du coin de l'œil seraient victimes d'une putain de malédiction de ta famille, alors juste un conseil, un seul, rentre chez toi. »

Naruto s'attendait réellement à une réponse, positive qui plus est, mais la seule chose que Sasuke lui offrit c'est son silence, le regard tourné vers la petite fenêtre.

Naruto poussa un long soupir et s'installa à table. Le « petit-déjeuner » se fit dans un silence atrocement mortel, mais au plus grand étonnement de Naruto c'est le brun qui le rompu.

« T'inquiète pas, je pars après avoir mangé, et je ne dirais à personne que j'ai couché chez toi cette nuit. »

Le blond n'espérait une réponse aussi catégorique, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Mais pour paraitre un peu plus gentil, il lâcha tout de même :

« Tu peux emprunter ma douche tu sais, tu vas mourir dans ta saleté sinon, je ne veux pas avoir un mort sur ma conscience en plus de tes parents. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien mis à part un « merci » discret mais gratifiant.

* * *

Naruto écoutait le bruit des gouttes sortant du paumeau de douche s'éclater sur le carrelage pendant qu'il tapait sur l'ordinateur « Genjutsu » dans la barre de recherche afin d'accéder au réseau social qui lui était familier. Ce site portait bien son nom, dit l'art de l'illusion, il avait beau être utilisé par tout le pays, on y voyait quand même des mensonges fleurissant de toutes parts. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas de Naruto. Celui-ci s'attendait à voir « Shidori » dans sa liste de contact connectés. Malheureusement ça fait une semaine qu'il n'était plus là, pour la plus grande tristesse du blond.

« le manque, toujours là cette merde, qui sert strictement à rien »

L'écran qui illuminait son visage reflétait son regard vide. Shidori était sans doute la personne à qui il s'était le plus confié dans sa piètre existence, sans aucun doute même. Quand bien même il ne lui disait pas tout (comme ce qui concernait les drogues qu'il prenait), tout simplement car il ne voulait pas que la personne à qui il était peut-être le plus attaché ait une mauvaise image de lui, ou pire, le trouve pathétique, pitoyable.

Il ne lui a jamais menti non, il lui cachait juste une certaine part de vérité, des détails insignifiants de sa vie, c'est tout, et ce Shidori l'avait remarqué, se plaignant parfois (souvent) qu'il ne lui disait pas beaucoup de choses sur lui. D'ailleurs, lui non plus. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler de leur vie, non, il débattait sur des sujets intéressants, s'envoyaient des musiques, se trouvait des points communs en surface et en parlait. Certaines fois, quand quelque chose les énervait fortement, il en discutait en essayant par le biais de mots moins expressifs, de soulager la peine de l'autre. C'est dans ces moments que Naruto frustrait le plus, car il cherchait des synonymes de mots très forts, pour leur donner un aspect presque froid, sec. Pourtant, tous deux comprenaient, et tous deux refusaient de se le dire.

Un jour, Naruto osa demander un appel vidéo, mais Shidori n'aimait pas ça, lui. Naruto non plus d'ailleurs, mais la curiosité le rongeait. L'excuse de son ami était tout simplement que s'il ne mettait pas de photos sur son profil, c'est qu'il était pour lui pour facile de parler avec certaines personnes, mais aussi pour en éviter d'autre. Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin.

Personne ne savait réellement que Naruto chantait, mis à part Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, et maintenant Sasuke, sinon personne n'était au courant. Quoiqu'un petit doute en ce concernait Jiraya. Et puis un jour, prétextant que c'était une musique trouvée sur youtube, il envoya une musique enregistrée avec le groupe à Shidori, curieux de savoir son avis. Celui n'était que plus merveilleux aux yeux de Naruto, Shidori en disait des éloges sur les solos parfaits de la guitare, mais aussi sur la voix du chanteur, grave, suave, presque sexuelle. Ce jour-là les joues de Naruto viraient cramoisies et il avait d'autant plus envie de chanter.

Les pensées de Naruto stoppèrent quand Sasuke sorti de la salle de bain, habillé de ses anciens vêtements et les cheveux mouillés qui lui collaient au visage, avec curieusement une feuille à la main.

« Tu fais de la guitare ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il y avait une feuille de tablatures dans la salle de bain.

- C'est pour un ami qui en fait. »

Sasuke se tut, en lisant attentivement la tablature, essayant de transformer les écritures en son. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, et n'ajouta de plus qu'un « hn » en posant la feuille sur le bureau de Naruto.

« Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ? C'est plutôt bizarre de la part d'un mec qui l'ouvre quasiment jamais.

- Parce que j'en fait, mais je me disais bien que ce serait « plutôt bizarre » d'avoir un point commun avec un abruti de blond !

- Premièrement tu ne me connais pas, et deuxièmement mesure tes mots parce que je pourrais te virer sur le champ de chez moi !

- Change de disque, j'ai l'impression d'écouter le même refrain en boucle ! »

Naruto se tut, les joues rougies par la colère, il fit presque une moue d'enfant, et les traits de sasuke de détendirent un peu.

« euhm.. tu joues avec quel type de guitare ?

- Classique. »

Sasuke n'aimait pas parler de lui, et encore moins de cette part de lui qui se résumait à jouer d'un instrument, il se sentait vulnérable, comme le sont souvent les musiciens. Il refusait d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un de faible, c'était presque une obsession.

« Mais tu joues tout seul ?

- Oui et alors ? »

Toujours sur la défensive, il avait toujours été comme ça.

« Comme ça, t'es pas obligé de répondre aussi froidement à mes questions, je ne vais pas te faire de mal Sa-su-ke » souffla le blond avec une pointe d'ironie.

Sasuke rétorqua avec un « aaah la ferme ! » et s'assit calmement sur lit pour remettre ses chaussures.

Naruto et Sasuke se disaient qu'ils réagissaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. A s'envoyer des piques, des insultes, jouant la carte de l'humour noir, on dirait des faux ennemis qui se taillent dès que l'autre passait à côté de lui.

Sasuke sorti de la chambre et Naruto se leva pour le suivre et lui demander si ses intentions étaient bien celles qu'il pensait.

« C'est bon alors, t'es décidé à rentrer chez toi ?

- Hn.

- C'est pas une réponse bordel !

- Merci de m'avoir offert un lit confortable, un petit-déjeuner, et une douche, salut. »

Et Sasuke parti comme il était venu, seulement l'état physique était différent. Rien que ça.

* * *

Pour Naruto cette journée virait déjà au désastre et il envisageait la compagnie de la malchance à ses côtés tout le jour.

Il entreprit de s'assoir face à son piano, fredonnant l'air qu'il allait jouer. Il interpréta une chanson qui l'inspirait beaucoup, qui transpirait tristesse et joie en même temps, elle s'harmonisait avec tout, peu importe le temps, peu importe l'humeur, et c'est de la qu'elle tire son charme. A présent le piano chantait « Tori No Uta » et s'imposait dans la pièce vide et poussiéreuse.

Pendant ce temps-là Gaara regardait par la fenêtre, ses iris d'un bleu presque turquoise se perdant dans la contemplation de l'appartement voisin sans même lui prêter attention. Il cogitait comme pas possible, nageant dans le regret, la rage, la stupidité, les questions sans réponses. Il se sentait mal, mal à en vomir. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi faible. Il était tellement écœuré de sa propre personne que jouer de la guitare ne le soulageait même plus, alors qu'habituellement cela s'avérait être un remède efficace.

Il tirait machinalement sur la clope, et buvait de même son café qui n'avait pas de gout, et qui pourtant prenait tout le studio de son parfum calleux. Le pire dans toutes ses réflexions c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de solution, du moins selon lui. Il savait très bien que l'amour était ce qui l'avait tué, ce qui l'avait affaiblit. Mon dieu ce qu'il détestait cette partie de lui-même, ce sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, son pouls qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer quand les yeux du blonds fixaient les siens.

Bon sang, il l'avait presque violé. Il eut soudain la nausée et lâcha sa tasse qui s'éclata lamentablement au sol, exactement comme les larmes s'éclataient sur ses joues. Il ne vacillait pas, ne lâchait aucun gémissement de désespoir, ses lèvres demeuraient closes et son regard vide, il avait été déjà assez faible comme ça, il ne voulait pas l'être encore plus.

Il ne méritait rien d'autre que la douleur, mais cherchait avec un certain espoir une façon pour l'exorciser. Des paroles trottaient dans sa tête, des paroles qui naissaient du comportement de Naruto, et de l'incapacité du roux à le faire changer d'optique. Il prit une feuille qui trainait là ainsi qu'un stylo et se mit à la noircir de mots à l'écriture hasardeuse, à cause des larmes qui affluaient, silencieuses, de ses yeux vides.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba qui dévalait les rues sur son skateboard, son casque sur les oreilles avec du « Roots- Why what's going on », ignorait complètement les klaxons et les râles des personnes tentant de se faire entendre en sortant le haut du corps par la fenêtre de leur voiture. Le trafic était élevé, et Kiba s'entendait le dire en anglais. Du haut de ses 1m87 il avait l'air d'un délinquant, ses cheveux n'étaient jamais coiffés, deux tatouages rouges arboraient ses joues, survenant simplement d'une soirée arrosé, il s'était dit que c'était classe. Il était toujours vêtu de tshirt large, baggys troués, et grosses baskets. Son sac vert pétant, toujours sur son dos, il ne partait jamais de chez lui sans musique et cigarette. Certains pensaient que c'était un cas social, que ses parents ne gagnaient pas d'argent, qu'ils avaient pas mal de problème, et qu'ils laissaient leur fils seul à la dérive, le bon vieux cliché du « k-sos » quoi. Mais non, ses parents étaient aimants, ils aimaient les animaux, son père travaillait en tant que mécano et sa mère caissière d'un magasin de sous vêtement, et alors ? C'était une famille heureuse, Kiba s'entendait avec sa sœur, il avait une petite maison douillette, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Ses parents le voulait heureux, ne l'interdisait pas de sortir, ils savaient qu'au fond Kiba était un gars bien, même s'il déconnait beaucoup.

C'était l'heure de se rejoindre au garage de Shikamaru, celui dans lequel le groupe répètait tout le temps. Il ne faisait pas partie du groupe mais plutôt de la bande. Il les filmait, leur faisait parfois de la pub, les conseillait, rappait parfois sur le rythme rock que propageait la guitare de gaara, oui il était indispensable à leur sourire et la bonne ambiance de la bande, et servait parfois de manager, bref ils étaient complémentaires.

Ils étaient complémentaires mais tous différents. Kiba était le fêtard, qui narguait, lâchait pas mal de blague, adorait rapper, mais était toujours compréhensif et là pour ses amis. Shikamaru un feignant avec un QI incommensurable, pleins aux as avec des parents qui caractériellement parlant ne lui ressemblent pas du tout, un gros râleur, mais toujours présent aussi. Gaara l'antipathique asocial, que les gens pensent souvent inamical, mais qui était doux et sensible, même s'il ne le montrait jamais. Il était très doué de son instrument et écrivait parfois de très bonnes chansons, il était doté d'un humour noir qui avait le don de faire rire tout le monde sauf lui-même. De plus, au lycée il avait un fanclub de nana presque aussi conséquent que celui de Sasuke. Et enfin Naruto, un rayon de soleil, un chanteur talentueux, aussi fêtard et raconteur de blague que Kiba, et c'est bien pour cela qu'ils sont meilleurs amis. Même si Naruto en ce moment devenait de plus en plus désagréable, la bande se disait que c'était juste passager, car Naruto était considéré comme l'allégorie du bonheur même, il avait le don se faire aimer de tout le monde, même si au fond il était fissuré. Le masque avec lequel il se protégeait était essentiellement fait de stupidité, car les pitreries que Kiba faisait c'était toujours en compagnie et avec la motivation du blond.

Le problème, c'était la drogue. Rien que ça.

Cette merde que Kiba la toujours détesté. A présent il lui vouait même une haine féroce, tout simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il perdait son meilleur ami à cause d'elle.

Le vent fouettait son visage, la vitesse provoquée par la descente, le soleil qui resplendissait et la musique lui donnait le sourire.

Arrivé au garage il salua Naruto et Shikamaru

« Ca va j'suis pas en retard aujourd'hui ! lança Kiba, triomphant.

- Non mais curieusement Gaara l'est, objecta Shikamaru tout en cherchant ses baguettes.

- Il y a une première fois à tout, souffla Kiba

- Ouais bon on peut commencer sans lui hein ! Lâcha Naruto avec une moue impatiente. J'ai écrit une musique qui déboite ! Bon comme Gaara est pas là pour la guitare j'vais vous la chanter je peux ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix.

- Gni, lâcha Naruto non sans un sourire »

Il émit un petit rictus, chauffa un peu sa voix, et commença à interpréter son nouveau titre « given up » (linkin park)

Waking in a sweat again

Another day's been laid to waste

In my disgrace  
Stuck in my head again

Feels like I'll never leave this place

There's no escape

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up

I'm sick of feeling

Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away

I'm suffocating!

Tell me what the fuck is wrong

with me?

Les deux bruns avaient l'impression que Naruto se déchirait en mille, en effet le blond s'égosillait à chanter, ou plutôt hurler ses paroles crues, Kiba commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise

I don't know what to take

Thought I was focused but I'm scared

I'm not prepared  
I hyperventilate

Looking for hope somehow somewhere

And no one cares

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up

I'm sick of feeling

Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all awayI'm suffocating!

Tell me what the heck isWrong with me?

God!

Put me out of my misery

Put me out of my misery

Put me out of my

Put me out of my fucking misery!

A présent Shikamaru et Kiba se regardaient, les yeux un peu plus ouvert qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils se sentaient bête, bête car leur ami était en train d'hurler sa détresse ouvertement à eux, comme si c'était un appel au secours mélodieux et détruit.

I've given up

I'm sick of feeling

Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away

I'm suffocating !

Tell me what the heck is wrong

With me?

« Alors ? demanda le blond un peu essoufflé

- Euhm..

- Quoi c'était tellement nul ? »

Il disait ça de manière tellement décontractée que les autres n'en était que plus mal à l'aise. L'ambiance était palpable, pareille à une chaleur humide.

« Comment dire, c'était.. Puissant, roque, pas très habituel venant de toi, devrais-je dire !

- Ça change, c'est pas mal, avait déclaré Shikamaru d'un neutre.

- C'est vrai Shika ?

- Ouais »

Et il pensait ce qu'il disait, Shikamaru a toujours aimé le rock violent et criard.

« Je suis du même avis que Shikamaru, mais ça ne te ressemble pas, Naruto. »

Et Gaara se montra de tout son long face à lui.

* * *

Prostré contre le mur du garage, Gaara sorti de nulle part. Naruto répliqua aussi tôt.

« J'avais envie de changer de style, j'ai plus envie d'avoir l'air un pd, ricana-t-il,

- Alors que t'en es un ? ironisa Gaara avec un petit rire

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ton cas Gaara ?!

- Moi au moins j'assume ! »

La tension était palpable, Gaara avait une posture défensive et Naruto serrait les dents et les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

« Oh les gars, intervient Kiba, on n'est pas là pour se battre, si ? Si on est là c'est pour une passion commune, pas pour se taper verbalement dessus, puis se casser la tronche ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers Kiba si avait si bien parlé, qui n'avait pas dit une seule insulte, et qui relevait pas mal de sérieux, même dans la tête de Shikamaru.

« Une grande première… », Lâcha Shikamaru sur un ton ennuyé.

« Haha, t'as raison Kiba, fit Naruto avec un sourire nouveau sur le visage, Gaara tu nous as ramené quelque chose ? »

Gaara leva lentement les yeux vers l'interlocuteur, encore haineux, alors qu'à la base tout était de la faute du roux, il le savait, mais malgré lui il avait du mal à supporter l'affront, surtout ce genre d'affront. En reprenant contenance, il sorti une feuille de son treillis noir, et la donna à Naruto qui se mit à la lire avec une mine concentrée.

« C'est quoi ces paroles, Gaara ? »

Le concerné tourna sa tête vers la gauche, et baissa les yeux, ne voulant plus combattre avec ses homologues océan.

« C'est la seule chose qui m'avait vraiment inspiré ce matin.

- C'est.. c'est bien, t'as un rythme à me proposer ? »

Gaara releva la tête et lui offrit un regard étonné, Naruto lui fit un mince sourire.

« Je.. J'ai une petite idée, oui » dit-il en déposant à terre le sac sur son dos qui contenait son bijou.

L'ampli étant déjà dans le garage, Gaara se dirigea vers celui pour brancher sa guitare électrique. Il sorti un nouvelle feuille et la tendit à Shikamaru.

« Tiens, voilà tes partitions. »

Il grata toutes les cordes de sa guitare pour vérifier si celle si était accordée, puis il fit quelques manipulations sur l'ampli, la grata à nouveau, puis commença, suivit des rythmes réguliers de Shikamaru qui essayait de se calquer sur le roux.

Naruto écouta, attentif, dans sa tête il essayait déjà d'y coller les paroles, en les buvant littéralement de la feuille. Il se mit à chantonner, puis sortir un crayon de sa poche, et fit quelques traits dessus qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui. Il rajoutait des répétitions sur certains mots, soulignant les mots où il devait élever la voix, faisait des vagues sur ceux où il devait la rendre grave, et ainsi de suite.

C'est alors que Gaara démarrait le solo. Un solo parfait, le blond pris le temps de l'observer tranquillement, sachant qu'il n'avait pas à chanter sur ce passage, car c'était Gaara le réel artiste. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les frissons d'émerger sur sa peau.

Puis il se réimagina avec sa voix en harmonie avec le chant de la guitare, il ferma les yeux quelques instant, et le cortège de Gaara et Shikamaru se termina, et aux yeux de Kiba c'était presque triste.

« Alors ? demanda l'homme à la coiffure d'ananas.

« C'est pas mal du tout !, fit Naruto, véritablement satisfait, je travaillerais le chant ce soir ! Quoique, on a encore le temps, il seulement 15h30. »

Le groupe se mit alors à se concerter sur l'évolution de « Just To Get High ».

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus gris, et des grondements lointains retentissaient au fil de la répétition.

« Il nous faut un deuxième guitariste, décréta le blond, Kiba t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas.. ?

- Putain mec tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà essayé et que ça a rien donné, ce n'est pas mon truc les cordes de toutes façons !

- Bordel de merde, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, les mélodies ne sont pas assez complètes.

- Tu ne connais personne qui sait en jouer ? Toi qui connais tellement de monde, il doit au moins y en avoir une, déclara le roux

- je ne sais pas, faut que je me renseigne…» Lâcha le blond, songeur.

La pluie se mit à frapper le sol.

« Bon les gars, apostropha Kiba, je crois que je vais rentrer parce que si ça empire, mon skate et moi on est dans la merde, puis de toutes manières je ne veux pas me faire flinguer par l'orage, j'suis trop jeune !

- J'suis du même avis que Kiba, sauf pour le skate, surenchéri le blond, moi c'est le vélo !

- On s'en fout Naruto, dit Kiba.

- Ouais bah et ton skate on s'en fout pas peut-être ? »

Puis en suivit un combat de jurons non amicaux en surface, sous les yeux blasé de Gaara et Shikamuru. Naruto fini par avoir la nuque de Kiba entre son bras replié sur lui, l'autre main s'occupant à lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Naruto arrête ! cria Kiba en serrant les dents, avec un Naruto pris d'un fou rire.

- Il râle encore le clebs ?

- Nan mais vous aller arrêter oui ? sorti le roux, agacé. »

Shikamaru émit un petit sourire, en entreprit de fermer le garage après le départ de ses trois amis.

L'orage occupait tout le ciel de Konoha, et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait de plein fouet sur la ville. Naruto était chez lui, un cacao dans une main, un joint dans l'autre, il regardait la pluie s'écraser sur la vitre de sa chambre, dans laquelle résonnait « Suprême NTM – Plus rien de Va », chanson qui venait de Kiba bien sûr. Elle critiquait méchamment la société, il aimait ça, c'était agréable, et ça donna une ambiance de gangster qui faisait rire le blond. Ses pupilles dilatées retraçaient, vide, les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de la fenêtre.

Son ordinateur ronronnait toujours, il n'était quasiment jamais éteint, faute aux téléchargements, et surtout dans l'attente d'une notification de ce Shidori, même si Naruto refusait un peu de se l'avouer. Son ordinateur ne ramait jamais, c'était une « bête de compet' » comme il disait si bien, il avait tout assemblé lui-même pour en faire un pc gamer, avec un maximum d'espace et une carte graphique hors du commun, munit d'un 4 cœurs et 4 threads. Bref, son ordi allait tenir le coup.

La fin de son joint arrivait bientôt, il n'en était guère enchanté, c'était dur d'avoir de la bonne beuh ces temps-ci, les réseaux étaient mal foutus mais la cargaison allait être imminente. Il ne supportait pas le shit, mauvais gout, et il n'en supportait pas non plus les effets, devait y avoir une connerie qu'il ne supportait pas dedans, il ne savait pas, et il s'en foutait après tout.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la beuh qui était dure à chopper en ce moment, mais tous les trucs avec lesquelles il se shootait. Ce n'était pas habituel, mais dans certains moments ça passait bien, et ça l'emmerdait un peu qu'il n'y ai plus rien en ce moment, plus rien pour le soulager des coups de stress, de sa mère, de Gaara, ou encore de Sasuke.

Ses pensées vagabondaient alors naturellement jusqu'au brun. Etait-il rentré, en fin de compte ? Il l'espérait, car durant la semaine le temps était potable, mais là l'orage et la pluie, le tempête quoi, se digérait mal, surtout quand on est à la rue. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Peut-être était-il sur.. ? Le blond se rua sur son ordi, prenant soin de déposer sa tasse avant. Il cliqua sur l'onglet Genjutsu, et tapa le nom dans la barre de recherche « Sasuke Uchiwa ». Il jura en voyant « Aucun résultat trouvé pour votre recherche. ». Il jura aussi contre lui-même en se demandant « mais bordel pourquoi je cherche à prendre des nouvelles de cet enfoiré ?! ». Il ferma la page en cliquant violemment sur sa souris et entreprit de s'allumer une cigarette, pour s'occuper.

Dans peu de temps ils allaient passer sur scène. Kiba avait réussi à leur dégoter une place à un festival de musique qui allait bientôt se dérouler dans une grande ville, c'était juste incroyable. Il fallait donc qu'ils bossent leurs compositions tous les jours, car ils allaient jouer pendant 30 minutes, et ils n'avaient qu'une musique à jouer pour l'instant. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait à tout prix un nouveau guitariste. Le blond se mit à réfléchir intensément, mais le THC demeurait plus puissant que sa volonté, et il se dit qu'il s'y mettrait demain.

Il observait la fumée de disperser lentement dans la pièce, les yeux mi-clos. Il était bien, il ne pensait à rien sauf à sa cigarette qui le rendait heureux. Il ne fumait pas très souvent, mais il aimait bien se faire plaisir avec un peu de nicotine dans ce genre d'instant insolite où il était seul, chez lui.

A présent c'était de la pluie mêlée à la grêle qui tombait, ça faisait un bruit monstre contre les carreaux, mais il avait la flemme de mettre la musique plus forte. Ça avait un petit côté apocalyptique tout ça, ça le rendait encore plus heureux et il se mit à sourire.

Quelqu'un toquait à sa porte, et ça devait faire un bon moment à vrai dire, mais la tempête avait quasiment masqué le bruit. Naruto ne savait pas s'il avait vu juste ou pas, car si ça se trouve c'était dans sa tête. Il sorti de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers silencieusement, il n'entendait rien. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il ouvrit celle-ci lentement, et vit un corps noir s'éloigner. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui s'était, le THC brouillait la vue, bon sang ce que ça l'arrangeait pas du tout là. Puis il vit le profil de la silhouette, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de plus en plus.

« SASUKE ! »

Le concerné ne se retourna même pas et coupa dans la rue la plus proche.

Naruto ne réfléchissait plus et se mit à courir, laissant sa porte d'entrée ouverte. Il avait l'impression qu'il volait, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, il n'avait pas le temps d'apprécier la sensation. Il suivi le chemin de Sasuke, et se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à arriver à son niveau. Il l'arrêta en posant sa main lourdement sur son épaule, haletant.

« Sasuke !

- C'est bon je suis à côté de toi, pas besoin de gueuler abruti. »

Naruto se mit à le frapper, en lui gueulant exprès dessus.

« Connard ! »

Et il continuait, malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour lui, Sasuke ne sentait pas grand-chose, et le regardait d'un œil blasé.

« C'est bon t'as fini dobe ?

- Pourquoi t'as sonné chez moi ?!

- T'as bu ou quoi ?

- T'es pas rentré c'est ça ? »

Bordel c'était quoi les effets de cette beuh, habituellement le blond parlait tout bas, chuchotait presque, était trop fatigué pour être violent, ne courait pas.. « Bordel de merde » se répétait en boucle dans sa tête.

« Bordel de merde !

- Hn.

- Donne-moi une réponse putain ! T'es trempé Sasuke.. T'es pas rentré ! Je m'en fous je te ramène chez toi, mais putain qu'est ce que t'es con, tu me saoules ! »

Et le blond se lâcha, parti dans une suite de jurons, Sasuke ne cherchait même pas à répliquer, il le regardait ennuyé, avec une part d'amusement tout de même.

« Je te ramène chez moi, conclu le blond, essoufflé.

- T'es essoufflé de ta propre connerie, t'as remarqué ?

Naruto était frustré au plus haut point. Il prit Sasuke par la manche, et le tira jusqu'à chez lui, sans aucune défense du brun, ce qui le soulagea un peu, il n'était pas en état de tirer avec force quelque chose de sûrement plus lourd que lui.

« T'avais laissé ta porte d'entrée ouverte idiot ? Si tu me dis que tu n'as rien consommé ça me rassurerait presque. »

Naruto ne répondit pas à sa provocation, lâcha Sasuke une fois rentrer dans le bar, ferma la porte, et monta les escaliers qui menaient vers l'appartement, silencieux. Sasuke fit de même.

Quand il fut dans l'appartement, Naruto avait disparu, le brun resta debout, en pleins milieu du salon, penaud. Le blond revient quelques instants plus tard avec une serviette à la main, et la mis sur la tête à Sasuke qui le regardait, tentant de caché son étonnement.

« Ce n'est pas moi l'idiot, c'est toi Sasuke. » lâcha le blond, plantant ses yeux céruléens dans ses homologues noirs.

Le brun répondit pas, et se laissa sécher les cheveux par Naruto. Puis subitement, le blond lui pris les mains.

« T'es gelé. »

Puis le blond disparu à nouveau.

Il revient plus tard avec une tasse fumante à la main, et la tendit à Sasuke.

« C'est du cacao, et ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas ça sinon je t'étripe. » déclara le blond sur un ton catégorique.

Sasuke émit un petit rictus, il avait presque envie de dire qu'il avait peur de sa provocation, mais décida que le blond n'avait sans doute pas envie qu'il se foute de lui dans une situation pareille.

Le blond après avoir disparu une nouvelle fois, revient avec des vêtements propres.

« Tiens, c'était des vêtements à mon père, je n'ai pas pris le risque de te passer les miens, même si on à peu près la même taille t'es quand même plus baraque. »

Sasuke pensa alors que le blond avait des problèmes de vues. Naruto avait des épaules carrés, un dos en forme de V perceptible même sous son tshirt, des bras musclé mais pas trop, bref il avait un corps qu'on pourrait qualifier de parfait, et il n'était pas plus gros ni plus fin que Sasuke. De plus le brun était un peu plus grand, tout de même, et il aimait à souligner ce genre de détail.

Il regardait le visage du blond avec insistance, il avait des cernes encore plus grosses que la veille, était-ce encore la fatigue ? Non, c'était autre chose. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus.

« Ca va t'as plus chaud ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ? T'as faim ? je peux te refaire des ramens si tu veux, c'est vite fait et..

- Naruto calme toi, j'ai besoin rien. »

Ses gestes étaient lent, mais il parlait très vite, il avait l'air stressé comme perdu.

_Bordel, dites-moi que c'est la dope qui m'a mis dans cet état.. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon dealer officiel, c'est vraiment de la bonne.._

« Naruto ? Ça va ? t'es tout blanc est ce que t'as.. »

Puis plus rien, un trou noir.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla au bout d'une heure, il se trouvait dans une chambre, blanche. Ce qu'il détestait le blanc, ça lui rappelait la lumière, le bonheur, la pureté, ce qu'il trouvait ça moche. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant que ceux-ci s'habituent à la luminosité de la pièce, au même moment une infermière entra.

« J'peux savoir que je fais là ? Trancha Naruto sèchement.

- Vous avez fait une hausse de tension jeune homme, et c'est monsieur Uchiwa qui nous a appelés en urgence.

- Pardon ? »

Naruto pensa alors que si c'était Sasuke qui l'avait ramené, et que visiblement l'infermière connaissait son nom, cela voulait dire qu'il était contraint de donner son identité et que donc..

« Où est-il ?

- De qui parlez-vous monsieur Uzumaki ? »

Et elle connaissait le sien, décidemment, il savait que cette journée allait être merdique.

« La personne qui vous a signalé que j'étais en mauvais état, peut-être !

- Ses parents sont venus le chercher, le jeune Sasuke était en fugue, vous le saviez au moins ? » déclara-t-elle, sans se dégonfler.

Naruto fut soudain saisi de panique et se mit à sortir du lit quand l'infermière le stoppa net.

« Vous devez rester au lit et attendre que le médecin vienne, vous devez vous soumettre à traitement pour que votre tension diminue, car la vôtre est de 30 est cela est trop fort pour que vous restiez debout de plus.. »

_Et merde.._

« Vous avez consommé du THC, ce qui a augmenté votre rythme cardiaque mais… »

_Bordel de merde, non, pas maintenant…_

« On ne dira rien, vous avez 16 ans, on peut vous faire voir quelqu'un pour en parler, pour vous aider.. »

_C'est une blague ? _

Mais Naruto trouva plus judicieux de se prêter au jeu et pouvoir sortir assez tôt de cette affaire.

« Oui, c'est sympa de votre part, dit-il sur un ton hypocrite mais qui se voulait naturel. Puis quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce en ouvrant sauvagement la porte.

- Bonsoir Naruto !

- Ah docteur Tsunade !

- Laissez-nous seuls s'il vous plait Shizune.

- Bien sûr docteur ! »

Et ladite Tsunade pris place sur le lit à Naruto. Elle affichait un grand sourire sincère au blond qui le regardait d'un air vachement blasé.

« Eh bien petit, on essaye de jouer aux cacous en fumant de la mariejeanne ? Haha j'en ai eu pas mal des gosses comme toi ! Et là tu dois te dire « elle est relou le toubib » et… »

Mais sur quoi était-il tombé ? Qu'elle lui fasse l'ordonnance pour ses médoc et vite !

« Sauf votre respect madame l'aimable docteur il me faut une ordonnance de suite car je suis dans le regret de vous quitter car j'ai autre chose de plus importante à faire ! »

Tsunade resta médusée quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance.

« Eh petit joue pas à ça avec moi, ton cas est sérieux, tu as fait un malaise vagal cette fois, mais si tu ne fais rien tu peux en mourir !»

Naruto ne répondit rien et observa le médecin écrire sur une feuille. Quelques instants plus tard elle la lui tendit.

« Si jamais tu as un problème Naruto, saches que tu peux venir m'en parler ici, ça reste confidentiel, peu importe ce que tu auras fait.

- Ils sont où mes vêtements ?

- Euhm, sur la table en face de ton lit. »

Naruto se leva, pris le papier, s'habilla en vitesse et parti sans même adresser un regard au médecin.

« Tu ressembles énormément à ton père, Naruto, » souffla-t-elle.

Arrivé à l'accueil il demanda de suite des nouvelles du brun.

« Euh, s'il vous plait, Sasuke Uchiwa, ses parents sont bien venus le chercher ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Sachant qu'il était en fugue, nous étions dans l'obligation de les appeler.

- Et il était dans l'obligation de donner son identité peut-être ?!

- Calmez-vous, oui il l'était.

- Ses parents avaient l'air comment quand ils sont venus le chercher ?

- Si vous considérez indifférent comme normal, alors normaux.

- Et merde, putain ! »

Naruto se mit à courir, mais lui-même ne savait pas où il allait.

Une fois arrivé à un parc, il appela Kiba et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui trouver l'adresse d'Uchiwa Sasuke, essayant de couper court aux questions qui ont suivi la sienne.

« C'est bon je l'ai, je te l'envoi par message ok ? C'est un truc chelou que je n'arrive pas trop à prononcer, en tout cas si t'es aux abysses et bah c'est beaucoup plus loin mec !

- Ce n'est pas grave je m'en fous, merci Kiba

- De rien mon pote ! »

Sur ce il raccrocha et attendit patiemment le message de Kiba.

* * *

Il était dans une rue sombre, éclairé par de hauts lampadaires. Les maisons étaient grandes, magnifiquement décorées, certaines avec des fleurs, d'autres avec des statues, des pierres, des formes taillées dans les haies. Il n'y aucun doute là-dessus, c'était bien le quartier des bourgeois de la ville.

Il savait très bien que Sasuke était riche, mais quand il tomba sur sa maison il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en grand. Elle était imposante, plus que les autres. Des baies vitrées surplombaient la façade, l'allée était faite en marbre noir, et devant la maison était garé la nouvelle « Peugeot Onyx » dont la pub ne passait qu'au cinéma. C'était simple, avec une dominance des nuances les plus fades : gris, blanc, et noir.

Tout comme Sasuke.

Les lumières étaient allumés, mais les volets eux étaient baissés. Il s'approcha des baies vitrées d'où provenait la lumière qui trouait les volets. Il n'entendait rien, bordel que c'était bien insonorisé se disait-il. Il contourna la maison pour aller dans le jardin, de manière très discrète, se disant qu'argent rimait avec caméras de surveillances, mais aussi pensait-il que si les parents de l'Uchiwa étaient normaux, ils regarderaient leur fils qui était en fugue plutôt qu'un étranger sur une caméra.

Mais dans le jardin il n'y avait guère quelque chose de plus intéressant. Mis à part des fleurs, beaucoup de fleurs, qui étaient d'ailleurs bien entretenues.

Il retourna à l'avant et décida d'attendre (quoi il ne savait pas encore) mais de toutes manières il avait rien d'autre à faire et s'il retournait chez lui il se serait pas rassuré (pourquoi il réagissait comme ça il ne le savait pas non plus)

Après une bonne observation, il remarqua à travers une fenêtre une guitare accroché au mur. Il pensa donc automatiquement que c'était la chambre de Sasuke, et que fallait bien que celui-ci dorme, alors il attendrait qu'il y apparaisse pour jeter un bâton sur sa fenêtre.

Son portable affichait 21h30. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait qu'il avait terminé à l'hôpital et qu'il avait des problèmes de tensions. En fait, il se l'avouait, tout ce qui l'importait sur le coup était le sort de Sasuke. Sur les magazines ses parents étaient indifférents certes, mais ils avaient l'air aussi froids, méchants, méprisant. Et sans doute que la raison pour laquelle Sasuke est parti ne devait pas être négligeable.

Son portable affichait à présent 22H04, il ne s'impatientait pas non, la (petite selon lui) peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sasuke à su nettement remédier à son ennui, quand enfin la lumière de sa chambre s'alluma, c'est un Sasuke au regard voilé par ses mèches de cheveux qu'il vit.

Il s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce, et ne bougeait plus, le blond commençait à stressé et décida de lancer un premier bâton à sa fenêtre, voyant que Sasuke ne bougeait pas il en lança un deuxième. Le brun s'avança à la fenêtre, et quand Naruto fut sûr qu'il le vit, il fit un grand signe de la main avec un sourire.

Il aurait pu s'attendre à tout, à tout sauf Sasuke qui ferma instantanément les volets de sa chambre.

_C'est une blague ?Il se fout de ma gueule c'est ça ? Je m'occupe de lui et voilà comment il me remercie, enfoiré, meurs !_

Le blond se sentait malheureusement plus triste qu'en colère, mais en colère quand même. Il entreprit alors de lancer une tonne de bâtons sur les carreaux de Sasuke, et tant pis si celui-ci le tue, il voulait au moins une réaction même si elle était négative.

Alors pendant dix minutes il répéta les même gestes, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à qu'il ne trouve plus de petits bouts de bois.

Il voulait crier son nom, de toutes manières les murs étaient insonorisés.. Mais là aussi était le problème.  
Tout compte fait, Naruto rappela Kiba, pour une raison quasi-similaire.

« Allo tête de chien ? C'est d'nouveau moi ! euh, tu peux me trouver le numéro de Sasuke ?

- Mais pourquoi tu joues au stalker avec le mec que tu détestes le plus au monde abruti ?

- Ne cherche pas bordel et trouve moi son numéro si tu peux !

- Ok ok t'excite pas abruti de blond.. t'es conscient que t'aurais pu me déranger en pleins travail sérieux ?

- La seule chose que tu fais de sérieux c'est te toucher la nouille du con alors fais pas chier je te change ta routine un peu !

- La prochaine fois que je te vois je jure que..

- Blablabla, alors résultats ou pas ?

- Il n'y a rien, désolé Naruto, si ça se trouve il n'a même pas de portable.

- Bon tant pis.. trouve moi le fix de sa maison, au point où j'en suis..

- T'as intérêt à tout me raconter

- Ouais ouais ouais.

- Bon bah j'ai un fix, mais t'es sûr de vouloir appeler à une heure pareille ?

- Déjà qu'ils sont riches tu ne vas pas les plaindre encore si ?

- Raah n'importe quoi, bref si b'soin d'aide tu sais qui RAppeler !

- Haha merci Kiba. »

Il raccrocha et appela le numéro du sms de Kiba. Il n'arrivait pas à cacher son stress et bougeait stupidement ses jambes. Ça sonnait.

Ça sonnait toujours.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Naruto raccrocha, et dénué de solution il se résout à envoyer cette fois si des cailloux.

Non mais s'il envoyait des cailloux il allait avoir la famille Uchiwa sur le dos parce qu'il aura abimé la vitre, et ça il ne le voulait pas, un Uchiwa c'était déjà assez dur à supporter.

_Peut-être qu'avec un Uchiwa il faut être persévérant et lourd ? Tant mieux, parce que j'abandonne jamais, et je reviendrais demain._

Sur cette décision il tourna les talons d'un pas décidé.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto prenait, lassé, la route de son lycée, fredonnant du Crossfade No Givin Up même s'il était essoufflé de la montée. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid, et tentant désespérément d'avoir plus chaud, il enfonça sa tête dans le col de son gilet. Les cheveux anarchiques, le blond avait cette dégaine assurée, posée, chaleureuse, mais en même temps froide, inaccessible. Il était comme un ange parmi les autres qui avaient les cheveux bruns ou noir.

Arrivé au lycée, il sorti machinalement la clope du paquet qui se pliait dans sa poche, saluait bon nombre de fumeurs devant la grande porte de l'école et se l'alluma, l'air nostalgique, mais surtout crevé.

Et c'est là qu'elle vient, cette pétasse aux cheveux roux, elle ressemblait plutôt au diable. Sapée comme une personne de 35 ans, avec ses talons, sa tenue noire et cintrée de luxe, et sac or de prix qui pendait sur son avant-bras, elle franchit la porte, non sans regarder Naruto d'un air dédaigneux l'air de dire « Sale porc de punk, qu'est-ce que t'es crade » et c'est ce qu'il préférait imaginer, car c'était peut-être bien pire dans la tête de Karin. Elle était malheureusement belle, et malheureusement ignoble avec tout le monde, même si elle excellait dans toutes les matières de sa filière scientifique, y compris sport.

Cette peste était dans la classe de Sasuke, et à ce qui parait lui courait après, mais ça ça ne choquait personne, étant donné que Sasuke était l'attrape cœur de tout le lycée, et après lui venait Gaara.

Gaara lui c'était ses yeux mais aussi cet air de délinquance qu'il dégageait qui le rendait spécial. Seulement lui était dans une section littéraire, une section qui regorgeait de « femelle » comme il disait si bien, le blond rigola un peu en pensant à l'ingratitude du roux.

Il donna la fin de sa cigarette à Sakura, une fille sympa de sa classe, assez provoquante à cause de ses cheveux roses, et au caractère bestial. Naruto l'aimait bien, en particulier parce que ce n'était pas une de ces sottes qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser dans un lycée de renommée mais elle n'était surtout pas une des groupies de l'Uchiwa-ténébreux-trop-beau.

La cloche de l'enfer retentissait, et Naruto rentra d'un pas morne et se dirigea de manière exagérément lente vers la salle où il assisterait à un passionnant cours d'économie.

8h35. Naruto enfonça ses écouteurs dans les oreilles pour savourer la playlist d'Arctic Monkeys. Faut dire que l'économie ne le passionnait pas, mais il avait le niveau pour faire une bonne filière, mais pas assez pour faire la S, filière par excellence. Donc il était obligé de se taper de l'économie, et redoutait les 7h de cet enfer que la terminale allait lui offrir. Il se mit à envier Gaara qui glandait pour ainsi dire rien, l'imaginant les pieds nonchalamment sur la table en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

Sasuke était-il là aujourd'hui ? Il allait le chercher à la pose, et il pourra en profiter pour lui poser des questions, et il ne pourra pas filer cette fois ci. Naruto ricana sous son sadisme.

« Uzumaki je vous dérange peut-être ? »

Peut-être que le plus dramatique dans l'histoire c'est qu'il n'avait même pas entendu quand Kurenaï sensei l'a viré de cour.

* * *

« Alors comme ça on écoute de la musique dans la matière au plus gros coefficient pour le bac ?

- Le programme n'avait qu'à pas être aussi chiant.

- Ou c'est toi qui n'avais qu'à pas être aussi con.

- Hey ! je pourrais porter plainte contre insulte sur mineur !

- Insulter un mineur n'est pas un crime, Naruto. »

Le blond fulminait littéralement et affichait une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras, faisant penser aux enfants vaincus qui ne s'assumaient pas.

La surveillante contourna la table et se baissa à la hauteur du blond, toujours en train de grimacer sur sa chaise.

« Tu comptes aller chez la CPE tout de suite ou je dois te prendre par la peau des fesses et t'y emmener ?

- Mais j'ai pas envie ! j'y étais déjà la semaine dernière et ils m'ont dit de pas y retourner au risque de prendre cher, alors j'ai pas envie !

- Tu crois que t'as le choix mon mignon ?

- Gardez moi ici je serais.. sage comme une image !, dit-il avec un sourire tout confiant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de beaux yeux bleus que je dois prendre le risque de garder l'énergumène le plus imprévisible et casse-pied du lycée ! »

Ledit énergumène affichait un petit sourire, faignant une nouvelle bouderie. C'était sa « pionne » préférée, même si elle faisait peur quand elle se mettait à sourire, comme présentement. Le genre de sourire machiavélique qui peut prendre le dessus sur la peur des êtres humains normaux, selon Naruto.

« Bon tu peux rester ici. Mais va falloir t'occuper les mains jusqu'à la récréation. Ça te dit de jouer au pigeon ?

- C'est-à-dire.. ?

- Le jeu se résume en de très simple règles : Tu vas me faire un café, mettre à jour les absences d'hier après-midi et de ce matin sur le site du lycée et la feuille à droite de l'ordinateur – c'est très chiant cela dit -, et tu iras me faire toutes les copies nécessaires pour l'administration. Aller 5,4,3,2,1 !

Le blond jura et..

« Sans souffler ! Et magne-toi le derche ! Ça doit être fini avant la pause ! »

Se mit à courir pour satisfaire son ex-pionne préférée.

La pause de 10 minutes s'écoula bien trop rapidement selon Naruto qui était encore en train de faire des allés et retours dans tout le lycée. Il se sentait comme une machine utile, il souligna bien le mot utile qui lui donnait un peu plus d'entrain dans sa course. Il se mit alors à faire une équation : soit x = utile, si x 0, c'est logiquement positif dans le cas présent, et si x 0, ce n'était pas logique, comme dans le cas présent. Il se senti soudain bête, et se foutait de lui-même en se demandant comment réagirait un cerveau rationnel de scientifique si il voyait ce que le blond était en train de penser.

La deuxième sonnerie retenti alors, il insulta quelque chose sans savoir vraiment quoi car il se l'avouait c'était particulièrement de sa faute s'il n'avait pas eu de pause.

Il débarqua en trombe et haletant à la vie scolaire où il posa négligemment un paquet feuille sur le bureau.

« C'est du bon travail, un peu lent cela dit. Mais bon, le principal c'est que je vais pouvoir quitter plutôt ! Bon tu veux un billet ? Parce que tu vas être en retard alors il va te falloir une excuse ! », Ricana-t-elle

Naruto se contenta de baragouiner un truc et pris rapidement le billet qu'elle lui tendait. Il prit la direction des toilettes, bousculant quelques élèves au passage.

Il ouvrit non sans mal la porte lourde, et la douce odeur de l'urine remplissait soigneusement ses narines.

Il s'installa tranquillement, regardant le mur tagué qui était en face de lui, puis senti un courant d'air frais, une porte qui s'ouvre, mais personne ne rentrait. Le regard du blond vagabonda tout naturellement en direction de l'entrée des cabinets, ces yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Sasuke attend ! »

Evidemment le concerné disparu comme il était venu. Naruto referma vite sa braguette, prit dans la foulée son sac et se rua vers la sortie. Le brun marchait d'un pas vif et décidé dans la cour du lycée où quelques élèves trainaient encore. Naruto hurlait son prénom à mainte reprise, mais Sasuke ne se retournait pas et ouvrit la porte d'un bâtiment, et le blond le suivit sans réfléchir.

« Sasuke écoute moi bon sang ! Il faut qu'on parle !

- Dégage je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Naruto se mit à courir plus vite et posa sa main dans le dos imposant du brun, qui le dégagea sans ciller.

« Sasuke qu'est que.. ?

- Ne t'adresse pas à moi comme si tu me connaissais.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?, hurlait-il déjà, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je t'héberge, je t'aide comme je le peux, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?!

- Je dois te remercier de m'être fait retrouver par mes parents peut-être ?! »

Naruto ouvrait grand ses yeux, décontenancé par la voix grave et soudainement très audible de Sasuke.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'y pouvais rien ! Tu m'as emmené à l'hosto alors que tu t'y attendais. Je me trompe ? Alors pourquoi ?! »

Sasuke tourna les talons, les poings serrés malgré lui.

« Arrête de fuir espèce de connard ! »

La capacité du brun à l'ignorer mis d'autant plus le blond en colère, celui le suivant déjà dans les escaliers.

« Sasuke !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis encore ?

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé Sasuke !

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je suis très concerné par cette histoire figure toi, je t'ai aidé !

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire. »

Le blond s'arrêta net, ses cheveux cachaient à présent son regard, il frustrait au plus haut point. Puis releva soudainement la tête, un sourire risiblement hypocrite arborait son visage.

« Oui, tu as raison Sasuke. Je ne te connais pas, pas assez. Je connais juste ton prénom, le fait que tout le monde te désire car tu es le plus intelligent et le plus beau, ricana-t-il d'un rire qui se voulait faux, je sais aussi que tu es riche, oh oui, très riche. Je sais aussi que tu as fugué. Que tu n'as pas l'air aussi heureux que tout le monde le pense. Mais excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi curieux, d'avoir voulu en apprendre plus sur toi en pensant que tu étais peut-être différent. Alors à présent je vais te laisser, tu as cours, et à cause de moi tu es en retard, mais ce n'est pas grave tu seras pardonné rassure toi, salut. »

Toujours avec ce faux sourire, il tourna les talons et dévala les escaliers, et dans le bâtiment seul le bruit de la porte qui claqua se fit entendre.

En maths, Naruto continuait regarder par la fenêtre. Il se plaignait ni du professeur, ni du temps qui passait lentement, ni de Kiba qui lui parlait inlassablement ou qui tapait du poing sur la table quand il ne trouvait pas la réponse à un exercice.

Naruto se sentait un peu vide, ne sachant quoi réellement penser, mais aussi humilié. Humilié par la personne qu'il détestait le plus après sa mère. Il s'était trompé, la compassion l'avait rendu aveugle. Oui, il avait eu de la compassion pour Sasuke quand il l'avait retrouvé, au sol, avec cet aspect cadavérique. Et au fil du temps, les courts moments passés avec lui l'avaient rendu moins méprisable. Il s'était mis à penser qu'il était différent, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment au début.

Il se détestait, encore une fois, d'avoir été aussi faible. Il aurait pu, à certains moments de cette heure blindée de mathématiques, se piquer, encore. Il se pensait plus fort avec de l'héroïne qui filtrait son sang.

Les yeux limpides, il avait la tête posée sur une main. Les ongles se plantaient dans sa joue. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? Comment avait-il osé penser, un soir, que Sasuke pouvait être un ami ?

Les messages chimiques envoyés par les neurones portaient des paroles. C'est tellement facile de fuir, pas vrai Sasuke ? Cette chanson serait pour cette enflure, mais aussi pour lui-même.

Il se mit à écrire sur un bout de papier des mots de ce qui allait s'appelé « Easier to Run », qu'il donnera ensuite à Kiba à la fin de l'heure, sans laisser au brun l'opportunité de lui poser ne serait-ce qu'une question.

* * *

Il était 16 heures et le blond avait une heure de libre devant lui. Il pouvait rentrer certes, mais il se trouve qu'il a rencontré une personne susceptible de lui faire oublier pour une ou deux heures ses petits problèmes.

« Viens Naru' on va au parc. »

Il suivait à présent Kabuto, rien d'autre que son dealer attitré. Le parc se situait au-dessus du lycée. Il était grand, très vert, avec des aires de jeux mais aussi des animaux tels qu'un âne, des chèvres, et même un lama.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur un banc un peu en retrait.

« Bon Naruto, il y a presque plus rien en ce moment tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »

Naruto aimait la drogue, mais pas son dealer. Il affichait toujours ce sourire qui se voulait niais mais qui était en réalité manipulateur. Heureusement qu'il faisait un bon service.

« Ouais je sais.. Les nouvelles cargaisons arriveront quand ?

- Mon patron dit que ça arrivera dans à peu près un mois.

- Bordel de merde c'est long !

- Très long, t'arrivera à tenir ?

- Je ne suis pas un junkie merci. »

Il détestait aussi quand Kabuto se forçait à rire, surtout quand le blond était sérieux.

« Soit.. En attendant, j'ai de la ganja sur moi, et comme je te l'ai promis la dernière fois je te file un joint.

- Encore heureux, ça fait une semaine, j'ai presque cru que t'avais oublié tellement je te voyais plus roder dans les barrages à la recherche des nouvelles victimes.

- Merci, t'es trop aimable Naruto.

- De rien, viens je roule. »

Il effrita dans une feuille pliée en deux appelée communément « miche » la tête de la plante verte, dont l'odeur forte peuplait déjà la distance nez-miche. Naruto aimait particulièrement cette odeur, il était exotique, fruité, autant agréable à l'odeur qu'au goût cela dit.

Il prit ensuite une cigarette de sa poche, la lécha pour l'ouvrir plus facilement, et laissa tomber le tabac dans la feuille pour ensuite le mélanger avec ladite ganja. Le reste alla très vite, tandis que Kabuto préparait le carton pour le filtre, Naruto mis sa feuille au-dessus de la miche et retourna rapidement celle-ci.

Et après le collage, Naruto sorti automatiquement son briquet en disant selon lui un célèbre proverbe :

« Qui roule bamboule !, lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire

- Fallait s'y attendre ! »

Il tira une première et longue latte sur le joint et ferma les yeux.

16h45, bordel ce que le temps pouvait passer vite comme se le disait Naruto désormais aux yeux bleus et rouges. Du moins, presque bleus, ses pupilles s'étaient fortement dilatées.

Dehors attendait devant le portail un ancien ami à lui, qui rigolait déjà du blond en le voyant arriver.

« Bah alors Naruto, on a consommé de la marijane ? Dit-il sur un ton enjoué

- Nooooooooon du tout, lançait le blond sur un ton évasif, suivit d'un petit rire, comment que ça va bien Konohamaru ?

- Bah plutôt bien mais bon je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te retourner la question, ricana-t-il.

- Ouais pas besoin ! »

Konohamaru était un vieil ami qui était au foyer il y a encore quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que son grand père Sarutobi a réussi à s'arranger avec les juges pour pouvoir le prendre sous son aile. C'était un garçon malin, qui appréciait tout particulièrement Naruto, et c'était vraiment réciproque. Ayant 3 ans de moins, Naruto le considérait comme son petit frère, même s'il avait vécu tous les deux des choses dures.

Mais le visage de Konohamaru reprit un air grave.

« Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas, prenant exagérément le temps comprendre sa question.

« Comment ça ? Je vais très bien, frangin.

- Non, je ne te connais mieux que ça Naruto.

- Humf..

- Viens on va s'assoir sur les escaliers en face. »

Le blond le suivit sans dire un mot et s'assit toujours silencieux à côté d'un Konohamaru qui le fixait.

« Dis Konohamru..

- Oui ?

- Ça te fait quoi, quand une personne refuse d'être ton ami, mais que toi tu en as vraiment envie ?

- Vraiment vraiment envie ?

- Vraiment vraiment, je crois.

- Eh bien c'est comme avec l'amour, je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter sur une défaite, surtout si la personne en vaut le coup. Ne me dit pas que ça t'arrive ? T'es triste pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de toi comme ami ? On est plus en maternelle Naruto.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me prendre ce genre de « râteau », surtout quand il s'agit d'amitié en plus, alors que j'ai aidé cette personne qui plus est !

- Alors soit cette personne est conne, soit elle est vachement fière !

- Fière ?

- Il y a des personnes qui ne supportent pas d'être aidées Naruto.

- Aider ? il est où le rapport avec l'amitié ?

- Certaines fois ça part de ça l'amitié, non ? »

Le brun sorti une cigarette, et tendit le paquet à Naruto qui ne broncha pas.

« Alors il faut que tu montres à ces personnes que ce n'est pas ta pitié qui te pousse à vouloir être leur ami.

- Merci de jouer les psychologues pour un drogué, Konohamaru.

- T'es mon frère, alors je t'aiderais toujours. »

Naruto le prit soudain dans ses bras.

« Konohamaru je me contrôle pas là ok, alors t'as pas intérêt à te foutre de ma gueule

- T'es es conscient c'est déjà bien frangin » dit-il en refermant ses bras sur lui.

Après quelque temps, Naruto repris contenance et se séparait de la source chaude qu'il aimait tant.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, au fait ?

- J'ai une affaire à régler.

- Quoi comme genre d'affaire ?

- Un mec s'approche trop de la sœur à ma copine.

- Bah, on s'en fout, c'est que sa sœur non ?

- Oui mais si ça touche Moegi ça me touche moi aussi.

- Et tu veux « régler une affaire » avec qui ?

- Neiji Hyuga.

- Eh mec t'as 14 ans viens pas jouer avec un gars qui est en terminale, j'ai beau être défoncé j'ai plus de conscience que toi j'hallucine !

- T'as pas intérêt à te mettre entre nous. »

Soudain Naruto explosa littéralement de rire sous les joues rouges et boudeuses de Konohamaru.

« Haha arrête t'es trop drôle, évidemment que je t'en empêcherais, je ne serais pas un vrai frère si je te protègerais pas de ta propre connerie. »

Puis il réexplosa de rire.

« Je lui en parlerais, promis, mais ne fait rien, d'accord ?

- Me prend pas pour un gamin merde !

- Tais-toi et ai confiance en moi !

- Mais…

- Merci pour ta compréhension, t'assure chaussure.

- Evite ce genre de blague, défoncé ou pas ça ne fait rire que toi.

- C'est l'principal non ? »

La sonnerie signifiant l'arrêt total des cours pour la journée retentissait. Le blond prit subitement son sac et sorti une feuille et un stylo, griffonna maladroitement quelques phrases dessus et le fourra dans sa poche en se levant.

« N'empêche.. merci Konohamaru, à bientôt j'espère.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai à faire !

- Dans ce cas, ciao Naru.

- Salut Konohamaru !»

Le blond se posta devant la porte du lycée, gesticulant et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher quelqu'un du regard, sans savoir si cette personne avait déjà quitté l'établissement ou pas.

Il dit « salut » à bon nombre de personne sans vraiment y prêter attention. C'est quand il vit une masse de cheveux ébène qu'il en conclu que oui, il quittait bien à 17h. Il s'immisça alors dans la foule en essayant tout de même de se faire discret afin que Sasuke ne le voie pas. Celui-ci était sur le trottoir, face à l'arrêt de bus, attendant patiemment celui-ci la musique dans les oreilles. Le blond acheva de se mettre alors derrière lui et lui glisser le bout de papier fraichement déchiré dans la poche sans que Sasuke le sente, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question sur sa manœuvre qu'il fourrait déjà sa capuche sur la tête et marcha précipitamment droit devant lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bus, le brun souriait de la naïveté dont Naruto pouvait faire preuve. Pensait-il peut-être que glisser un mot dans la veste en cuir légère de quelqu'un pouvait passer inaperçue pour la « victime » ? Sûrement. Il chercha et déplia le mot seulement après s'être bien installé et avoir changé de musique sur son IPod.

Evidemment le blond avait plié le papier un paquet de fois.

_Yo sasuke tu te souvien du bar où je t'ai emmener quand je t'ai trouver ?_

_Bon t'été un peu dans le gaz c'est vrai, _

_mais je suis sure que ton cerveau rationnel de S s'en souvient._

_Et bun retrouve-moi là-bas demain soir vers 20h ok ? je lacherai pas l'affaire._

_Et steuplait, vien avec ta guitare._

Le brun soupira.

Sur le trajet, les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse. Sûrement parce qu'il était défoncé. Mais il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, même s'il ne savait pourquoi il l'avait fait d'ailleurs. De plus gribouiller vite fait un rendez-vous et le glisser dans la poche du destinataire c'était un peu fleur bleue après mûre réflexion (à croire qu'il en était capable).

Il avait donc – se rendant compte petit à petit – imposé un rendez-vous à Sasuke Uchiwa, un mardi soir, sachant qu'il venait de fuguer et que ses parents n'accepteraient sûrement pas qu'il sorte. Mais quelle intelligence. M'enfin, s'est-il pas toujours dit que l'avenir n'était jamais décidé ? Il essayait plus de se réconforter qu'autre chose.

Mais le point positif c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir camper chez les Uchiwa ce soir.

Il voulait voir Sasuke jouer, plus que tout. Peut-être que cet être rigide et émotionnellement handicapé pouvait assouplir ses doigts sur le manche d'une guitare, peut-être même qu'il jouait merveilleusement bien.

Il arriva chez lui les joues rouges et les doigts bleus. L'entrée donnait directement sur le bar de Sarutobi et Jiraya qui était ouvert et où trainait quelques connaissances.

« Tiens, Naruto !

- Gaï ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens me détendre après un cours intensif de taekwondo, mon disciple à bientôt une compétition, alors on est un peu tendu ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien merci ! Et ton disciple à gros sourcil comment il va ?

- Tu le connais, il s'entraine encore tellement il stress, même s'il se l'avoue pas !

- J'imagine haha.

- Naruto !

- Jiraya ?

- On dirait que tu nous viens des pôles arctiques, tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

- J'allais justement t'en commander un ! Où est Sarutobi ?

- Tendinite, c'est ça les vieux, toujours un problème. Même sa femme qui a un an de plus que lui fait du jogging tous les matins ! »

Le bar entier se mit à ricaner. Naruto aimait beaucoup cette ambiance, décontractée, où les problèmes ne sont pas dit ni même murmurés, tout le monde y riaient et tout le monde y s'aimaient.

« Comment vont les cours Naruto ?

- On va dire que j'ai pas beaucoup bossé..

- Aaah la jeunesse.., finit Gaï en buvant d'une traite le reste de son café.

- T'inquiète pas Kushina va le fouetté au balet ! Cria Jiraya du cagibi.

- C'est ce qu'il faut pour ces sales jeunes ! »

Naruto fit un grand sourire sincère et salua les quelques personnes dans le bar, prit son cacao et monta chez lui, se dirigeant mécaniquement vers sa chambre où son ordinateur allumé l'attendait déjà.

Et son pc était bien là, en veille, comme tous les jours. Le blond s'était mis dans son siège, le dos droit, pleins d'appréhension pour la notification qu'il attendait depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine.

Et toujours rien. Il se courba d'un coup, se leva et pris la direction de la cuisine pour se chercher un briquet. Le grincement du parquet se faisait entendre, le blond savait parfaitement quelle planche grinçaient ou non. Cela pouvait s'avérer pratique quand il sortait secrètement. Mais un bruit cassa la routine de ses pas sur le planché, il s'arrêta dans les escaliers quand il réalisa que le son lui était familier, et qui lui rappelait la « discussion instantanée » de Genjutsu. Son cœur s'était mis à battre, alors que dans sa tête il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'emballer.

Il parcouru le chemin opposé à sa direction initiale, et courut presque jusqu'à son ordinateur, inconsciemment ses lèvres se courbaient en un sourire.

**Shidori **: Hey

Naruto s'empressa de répondre.

**_Kage Bushin_** : Salu

**Shidori **: ça va ?

**_Kage Bushin_** : meme tres bien et toi ?

**Shidori **: Aussi merci.

Naruto resta interdit, les doigts bloqué au-dessus des touches, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

**_Kage Bushin_** : hmm…. Quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temp ?

**Shidori **: Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne me suis pas connecté depuis tout ce temps, hein ?

Naruto réfléchissait à une réponse stratégique, pourquoi jouait-il la carte de l'hypocrisie ? Il n'en savait rien.

**_Kage Bushin_** : On repond pas a une question par une question baka et nan je m'en fous tu fais ce que tu veux hun j'suis pas ton épouse.

**Shidori **: Rien.

_Ok c'est mal parti.. Il n'avait pas qu'à pas s'en aller aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles, merde. _

**_Kage Bushin_** : Il cest forcément passé un truc sa fait plus d'une semaine et demi connard.

**Shidori** : Pourquoi tu m'insultes, Usuratonkachi ? Quand je dis rien, c'est RIEN.

**_Kage Bushin_** : Tes pas obligé d'être aussi sec.

**Shidori **: dommage que tu ne sois pas à côté de moi pour voir à quel point je souris.

**_Kage Bushin_ **: cest pour rire ou ?

**Shidori **: je te laisse y réfléchir, je dois y aller, j'ai muscu.

**_Kage Bushin_** : tu te fous de ma gueule la ?

*Shidori n'est plus connecté, envoyez lui un message pour qu'il réponde plus tard.*

Naruto était derrière son écran, les sourcils froncés, avec une horrible envie de se fumer un second joint.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire à Shidori qu'il allait jouer à Suna, pour le Festival de Rock tant attendu, et de ce fait, qu'ils pourraient peut-être se voir du coup. Non, rien.

Il serra les poings. Lui qui pensait que leur union était plus forte que ça. Il pensait qu'après autant de temps ils aillaient rattraper cette perte en parlant toute la nuit, et même se dire qu'ils s'étaient manqué. Mais c'était un plaisir interdit, il le savait.

Il lui aurait peut-être parlé de l'épisode avec Gaara, puis celui avec Sasuke, peut-être.

Mais c'était _peut-être_ mieux comme ça, aussi.

Cette journée fut incroyablement longue pour Naruto, ce qu'il pouvait détester les mardis, c'était pire que les lundis à vrai dire. Premièrement parce qu'il commençait à 8h et non à 9h, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Deuxièmement, il avait 2 heures de sciences dans la même journée, ce qu'il pouvait détester la science, c'était pire que les lundis. Troisièmement, il avait Histoire-géographie ce qu'il pouvait détester l'histoire-géographie (pire que les lundis, pour vous dire). Il avait une vieille bécasse de prof, vieille, courbée, avec un bout de langue en moins et des dents jaunes qui puait les Gauloises brunes et le café. Elle lui gueulait toujours dessus qui plus est, mais c'était souvent drôle car à cause de sa langue ça faisait effet cheveux dans la bouche.

Il était 17heures quand il sorti de cet « Enfer de bahut » comme il le disait si bien. Ça aussi d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas quitter à 17heures, parce qu'il faisait déjà sombre, et parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'intéressant dehors qui pourrait rester plus longtemps à cause des bus.

Il s'alluma une cigarette en compagnie de Kiba qui râlait autant que lui mais ouvertement.

« Putain le mardi c'est de la merde, on est blindé de devoir en plus ! Genre j'arrive chez moi j'ai que ça à faire.

- M'en parle pas, la dissert' pour dans deux jours m'épuise rien que d'y penser.

- Quelle dissert' ? »

Naruto se mit à rire sous l'œil rond d'un Kiba totalement sérieux et naïf.

L'eau de la douche était à plus de 40 degré, et sa peau halée virait cramoisie. Ce soir il allait au bar des abysses, et il espérait que Sasuke viendrait.

Il sorti, avec juste une serviette nouée à la taille, et se dirigea vers l'armoire où se trouvait ses fringues. Il adopta un tenue décontractée : un jean, un tshirt noir, une chemise à carreaux rouges et noir, des baskets et surtout un gilet et une écharpe, car il prévoyait déjà l'attente interminable d'un brun dans le froid.

Il était seulement 19h10 et il était déjà prêt, il s'était même parfumé, allez savoir pourquoi.

Il descendit alors au bar pour que le temps passe plus vite, préparant soigneusement le contenu de son sac avant : cigarette, briquet, argent pour quelques verres, feuilles, stylo, et portable.

En descendant les escaliers il entendit déjà le rire de Jiraya qui était sûrement pompette.

« Oï Naruto ! Dis-moi tu t'es fait tout beau, t'as enfin un rencard avec une donzelle ?

- Non papa.

- Regarde qui est là ! »

Une fille à la poitrine généreuse, au teint pâle et pur qui s'harmonisait avec ses yeux qui était dans le même ton mais qui contrastait avec une masse de cheveux noir et lisse retombant soigneusement sur ses épaules.

« Hinata.. »

Rien d'autre que sa meilleure amie.

« Naruto-kun, ça va ? Ça fait longtemps !

- Oui ça va bien et toi, tes études à l'étranger ?

- C'est difficile mais je m'en sors bien.

- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que tu as plus de 15 de moyenne haha. »

Les rougeurs d'Hinata répondirent à sa place.

« Non ? je disais ça pour déconner ! C'est pas vrai ! T'es décidemment trop intelligente !

- Il ne faut pas abuser Naruto.. »

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sens bon.. »

Ca l'avait manqué. Ca faisait maintenant 6 ans que lui et Hinata se connaissaient. Il l'avait aimé plus que tout autre personne, car elle avait toujours été douce, à l'écoute, mais aussi marrante. Elle était surtout unique, authentique, et elle n'était comme ça qu'avec lui.

Comment une fille de si haut prestige et à la famille aussi aisée pouvait fréquenter un jeune tel que le blond ? Il se le demandait encore, concluant à chaque fois qu'elle était juste différente et ne se référait pas aux statuts des gens pour les juger, il l'aimait aussi beaucoup pour ça.

« Toi aussi tu sens bon Naruto. Où allais-tu ?

- Haha.. Laissa-t-il échappé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, je dois voir quelqu'un, j'ai une affaire à régler. Tu es venue pour me voir ?

- Oui mais euh, enfin, je comptais pas rester longtemps de toutes manières, c'était juste histoire de voir que tu étais encore vivant, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles..

- Oui, les cours m'ont pas mal occupé ces temps-ci !

- T'y arrive ?

- Oui ça va.. »

Deux mensonges, quel art.

« Tant mieux Naruto. Mais tu es sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve un peu pâle, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui t'imaginait plus bronzé.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Hinata

- Oui. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Au revoir Naruto-kun.

- Tu restes combien de temps ici ?

- Je pars dans deux jours..

- D'accord, je passerais peut-être !

- Merci. »

Et après un dernier échange de sourires, elle s'en alla, toujours accompagnée de sa démarche gracieuse.

« Oï Naruto, railla Jiraya, t'aurais pu assurer et annulé ton petit rendez-vous, ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes pas vu.

- J'irais la voir demain soir, t'inquiète pas Jiraya. En attendant tu peux me servir une bière steuplai ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Ne vous inquiétez quand à la suppression du chapitre 7, j'ai réécris et corrigé toutes mes fautes, et ai rajouté/enlevé certaines choses (pas indispensables à la compréhension de la suite de la fic)

merci de me suivre!

* * *

Il était 20h30, et pas de Sasuke à l'horizon. Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir seul et agacé, ou s'inquiéter et culpabiliser. Il était surtout honteux d'avoir presque filé à un « rencard » à l'Uchiwa.

Dans le bar l'animation battait déjà son plein. On entendait les ivrognes gueuler des choses incompréhensibles et le blond se mit à réfléchir quant au choix du lieu de rendez-vous. Mais après tout si il avait demandé à Sasuke de ramener sa guitare, c'était bien parce qu'il avait vu que ce soir, il y avait une soirée blues au sein du bar.

Mort de froid, le blond se résigna à attendre le brun à l'intérieur, non sans avoir peur que Sasuke rate le bar, même si le clignotant du nom de la buvette était à moitié éteint et penchait, par conséquent inratable.

A peine rentré dans le bar le Naruto senti déjà des effluves de bières, et tourna automatiquement sa tête vers le petit plateau qui servait de scène, où chantait déjà un homme sur des airs de blues.

Sauf que le chanteur n'était pas noir ni aveugle, Naruto fut déçu de ne pas avoir vu un mec appartenant à ce vieux cliché de ses propres yeux, tant pis.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Naruto, assis sur une des chaises montante, se retourna vivement, et c'est à ce moment précis que le blond se disait que l'espoir faisait vivre et mourir aussitôt.

21h30 et toujours personne. Le blond était déjà à son 6ème shooter de vodka mélangé à du sirop appelé communément « nain de jardin ». Il ne savait presque plus s'il attendait encore ou s'il était juste là pour boire et écouter le blues, sachant que le concert durait presque toute la nuit. Même si dans sa tête il germait encore l'espoir de voir Sasuke franchir la porte de cette taverne.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Son cerveau étant embrumé par les effets de l'alcool et il se mit à sourire, s'imaginant capter toutes les effluves que l'atmosphère du bar lui offrait. Il percevait tout, les sons, les odeurs, le touché de l'air. Son dos se courbait de plus en plus sur la table haute, la chaise élevée ne lui offrant malheureusement pas de dossier. Il paraissait vieux de dos, la teinte or de ses cheveux était rendue pâle par le manque de luminosité, et malgré son manque d'animosité ses joues étaient cramoisies à cause de la chaleur.

Puis il n'entendait plus rien, mis à part la voix discordante du chanteur qui s'harmonisait avec la guitare et les frappes régulières contre la caisse de résonnance. Il sombrait dans la musique.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève brusquement en prenant la direction de la sortie. Un mal de tête était en train de violemment « l'enculer » comme il le pensait si bien.

Il faisait froid et pleuvait des cordes, le blond fut vite trempé et la cigarette qu'il avait sorti aussi. Il jura tout le long de la ruelle qu'il avait empruntée, et qui était éclairée par un seul lampadaire.

Son corps était léger, sa vue un peu brouillée, et ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne qui était à environ 50 mètres devant lui. Cette personne avait la tête baissée, et était toute vêtue de noir.

Naruto tenta d'aiguiser sa vue en s'arrêtant, fronçant les sourcils, avançant sa tête, grimaçant, et quand la personne fut à une vingtaine de mètre il réagit comme s'il eut une illumination.

« Eh mais c'est toi Sasuke ! Hurla-t-il.

- Je suis devant toi pourquoi tu gueules ?

- Pourquoi t'es tellement en retard bon sang ? putain ça fait 2 heures presque !

- Excuse-moi d'avoir dû négocier avec mes parents, et d'avoir du mentir pour venir à un putain de rendez-vous donné par un imbécile de blond !

- Eh mais attends c'est qui que tu traites comme ça ?

- Tu m'excuseras mais je préfèrerais qu'on se prenne la tête à l'abri.

- Ah euh oui désolé.. »

Ils prirent la direction du bar avec un Naruto un peu sonné.

« Comment as-tu fais pour venir alors ?

- J'ai dit que je devais aller chez un ami.

- A 22H ? Et ils t'ont cru ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est pour ça que je suis là, débile.

- D'où t'insultent les gens que tu ne connais pas ? Je ne te permets pas !

- Hn.

- Ah je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as un sac de cours. Mais ta guitare ?

- Je ne l'ai pas.

- Non mais tu fais exprès ? tu ne comprends pas le français ?

- Non il y avait bien trop de fautes d'orthographe.

- Eh mais c'est bon t'as fini ? De toutes manières c'est pas grave ils pourront t'en prêter une.

- Attends qu'est ce.. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la buverie, et la fête battait son plein. Tous dansaient maladroitement mais dans une bonne humeur sans nom, le blues teintait chacun de leurs pas hasardeux. Naruto se mit à sourire et emporta Sasuke avec lui, celui-ci étant un peu perdu. Le blond le fit assoir au bar, et demanda deux nains de jardin.

« Dobe ! Je ne bois pas !

- Il y a un début à tout ! » répondit-t-il en criant presque.

Le serveur les servit avec une maitrise parfaite malgré le fait qu'il dansait lui aussi. L'ambiance était relaxante, mais en même temps excitante.

« Aller, cul sec !

- Mais qu'est ce que..

- Cul sec j'ai dit ! »

Ils avalèrent d'une traite leur shooter. Bien que Sasuke ai remarqué que Naruto avait déjà bu avant, il ne l'empêcha pas de recommander deux shooter à nouveau, mais cette fois si c'était de la tequila. Le serveur vient alors avec l'artillerie nécessaire : du sel, deux shooter de tequila, et un citron.

« Alors d'abord tu mets un peu de sel sur ta main, comme ça, dit-il en exécutant ses dires, puis tu bois le shooter ! Déclara-t-il en s'exécutant à nouveau, non sans émettre une grimace, et puis après, hop tu bouffes le citron !

- Naruto je..

- Tu vas arrêter de râler oui ? viens je t'aide ! »

Il suivit ses règles à la lettre en faisait correctement les préparatifs et disposant minutieusement l'artillerie avec un Sasuke qui acheva sans un mot. La tête de celui-ci se métamorphosa.

« C'est bon !

- Je ne nous en aurais pas pris sinon ! »

Une énième chanson, plus douce, calma un peu les danseurs qui s'assirent, la plupart commandant une bière en regardant la petite scène. Sasuke et Naruto firent de même, le blond leur commandant une bière-pêche.

Ils sirotèrent tous deux le liquide fermenté mélangé au sirop. La voix du chanteur berçait Naruto, tandis que le son de la guitare enjôlait Sasuke.

La chanson se termina et alors une salve d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Naruto descendit rapidement de sa chaise, son verre à bière en main, et se dirigea rapidement vers le chanteur pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, jetant des œillades un Sasuke perplexe.

Le blond revient alors tout sourire, annonçant la nouvelle, les joues toujours rougies par l'alcool.

« A toi de jouer, Sasuke !

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Mais j'ai pas de guitare, je veux pas jouer, et .. »

Le blond se mit à rire, voir le brun gêné et le savoir aussi timide lui donnait un côté vachement craquant.

« Aller Sasuke, t'as rien à perdre, il te prête volontiers une guitare, maintenant vas-y !

- Je ne sais pas jouer.

- Laisse-moi te dire que tu mens très mal. »

Le blond pris Sasuke par le bras, et même si sa poigne était faible, le brun se laissa aller, non sans sentir le stress monter petit à petit. Il le fit assoir sur une chaise que l'ancien guitariste lui laissa, tendant sa guitare.

« Quel est ton nom petit ? Demanda le chanteur.

- Sasuke.

- Eh bien Sasuke, quel artiste de blues écoutes tu ?

- Euh.. J'aime beaucoup Keb' Mo' mais..

- Parfait ! Dit-il en claquant dans ses mains. Sais-tu jouer du blues ?

- C'est compliqué mais j'ai appris quelques tablatures de Keb'Mo'.

- Lesquelles ?

- Am I Wrong, Love Blues et Love in Vain..

- Je suis d'avis qu'on prenne la chanson plutôt rythmée « Am I Wrong », regarde ces vieux vont s'endormir ! Ricana-t-il.

- Je partage votre avis aussi, dit-il en riant discrètement.

- Tu me tutoyer gamin, on va faire un duo ce n'est pas rien ! »

Sasuke se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant, il savait que le chanteur tentait de le mettre à l'aise et il faut dire qu'il avait réussi, du moins un peu.

Il inspira un bol d'air et expira, essayant de ne penser à rien afin d'arrêter les légers tremblements de ses mains. Il craqua ses doigts, prit la guitare en main, gratta quelques cordes, et chuchota l'air qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer.

« C'est bon, je suis près, dit-il en regardant le chanteur, qui avait déjà les mains sur le micro.

- Alors je vous présente Sasuke, qui va jouer du blues pour nous ce soir ! »

C'est la première fois que le blond voyait Sasuke aussi rouge, celui-ci évitait le regard de Naruto à tout prix, mais le blond ne manqua pas de l'encourager.

« Sasuke assure ! »

Le brun fit un sourire.

Am I wrong

Fallin' in love with you?

Uhh, tell me am I wrong?

Well, fallin' in love with you

Uhh, while your other man

Was out there

Cheatin' and lyin'

Steppin' all over you

Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche. Il reconnaissait à peine Sasuke. Enfin.. Il ne l'avait vu dans cet état, il était comme en transe.

Le brun tapait du pied au rythme de la musique, tirait sur les cordes, tapait furtivement sur la caisse de résonnance, maitrisait à la perfection sa tablature.

Uhh, sweet thing

Tell me am I wrong

Uhh, holdin' onto you so tight

Tell me, tell me, am I wrong?

Holdin' onto you so tight

Uhh, if your other man

Come to claim you

He better be ready

Ready for a long long fight

Le chanteur avait les yeux fermés, son visage ridé se déformait sous les paroles.

Uhh, well I got to be strong

Uhh, well I know you're

Dependin' on me

You know I got to be strong

I know you're dependin' on me

To give you all of my attention

All of my time

And all of the love you need

Tout le bar ainsi que Naruto se mit à taper dans les mains, bouger le haut du corps, claquer des doigts.

Oh, tell me am I wrong

Tryin' to hold on to you?

Uhh, tell me am I wrong

Tryin' to hold on to you?

I just wanna make

A home for your baby, yea

And all of your children too

Sasuke ne faisait plus attention à rien, il avait oublié le monde qui l'entourait, il avait oublié ses problèmes, il avait oublié son père qui avait porté la main sur lui, il avait oublié sa mère qui l'insultait, sa famille qui le déshonorait, leur regard méprisant qui disaient « tu as tâché notre honneur de ta merde, tu ne vaux rien ». Il excellait dans tout, alors pourquoi quand il voulait des moments de répits on ne les lui accordait pas ? Il savait ce soir, qu'en partant de chez lui, son père l'avait suivi en voiture. Il avait appelé à Neiji, un ami à lui avec qui il faisait les TPE cette année. Il lui demanda de lui ouvrir la porte et faire mine de l'inviter chez lui pour terminer un devoir important à rendre le lendemain. Il voulait à tout prix que son plan marche, même si ça devait durer une heure, le temps qu'il arrive et que son père reparte, en pensant qu'il allait réellement bosser avec son ami. Il avait remercié celui un bon paquet de fois, et le fait que son père y ai cru le fit sourire, non sans étonné Neiji qui avait l'habitude de le voir d'une neutralité déconcertante.

C'était peut-être trop, trop pour un simple rendez-vous, mais son envie l'avait poussé à abuser. Pour une fois, il n'essayait pas de son contrôler, de tout calculer, il se laissait simplement aller.

Tell me am I wrong

Fallin' in love with you?

Uhh, you got to tell me am I wrong

Fallin' in love with you?

While your other man was out there

Cheatin' and lyin', steppin' all over you

While your other man was out there

Cheatin' and lyin', steppin' all over you

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, Naruto le premier. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et brillant quand Sasuke lâcha la guitare et salua le chanteur pour finalement se diriger vers lui.

« Sasuke..

- Hn ? lâcha-t-il en buvant un gorgée de sa bière.

- Tu es.. Doué.

- Merci dobe. »

Il était 23h30, et il y avait cours demain, Sasuke ne manqua pas de le repréciser à Naruto qui fit la moue.

« Je veux t'écouter jouer à nouveau.

- Arrête de faire le gamin, t'es ivre en plus.

- C'est pas vrai, je suis en admiratiooon !

- Tu n'aurais jamais dit de telle connerie sobre, Naruto. »

Sasuke laissa le blond râler tout seul au bar, commençant déjà à mettre sa veste. Le brun pris la sienne et se dirigea vers le vieux chanteur.

« Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas Sasuke, sans toi nous n'aurions pas pu faire cette musique.

- Votre guitariste aurait pu le faire à ma place, il est très doué aussi. Quel est ton nom ? Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

- Tazuna.

- Enchanté, se fut un plaisir de jouer avec toi, sincèrement j'espère un jour pouvoir recommencer.

- Merci beaucoup petit, moi aussi ! »

Sasuke fit un signe de la tête et souria, pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie avec un Naruto aux bras ballants.

Dehors l'air était frais mais juste bon pour les deux êtres alcoolisés. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, et Naruto souriait comme un nouveau-né à qui on faisait une longue blague et Sasuke en riait intérieurement. Les deux garçons, s'asseyèrent sur un banc, sous la volonté du blond qui prétextait être fatigué. Le brun ne broncha pas, étant aussi un peu embrumé par l'alcool. Il oubliait même de regarder son portable pour faire attention à l'heure. Il avait dit à son père de venir le chercher à minuit devant le carrefour de la ville. Malheureusement pour lui les abysses étaient assez loin de ce carrefour en question, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et dire à son père de venir le chercher ailleurs, sachant que celui devait déjà trouvé suspect le fait qu'il ne devait pas aller le chercher chez son fameux ami. Après réflexion intense il sorti avec des gestes lents son portable de la poche. Il affichait 23h53, il y eu comme une alarme qui résonna sourdement dans sa tête. Et comme pour accompagner ses pensées il se leva.

« Naruto je..

- Sasuke, j'ai une demande à te faire, dit Naruto, le regard grave.

- Naruto j'ai pas le temps j'ai..

- Viens dans mon groupe. »

L'alcool érodait un peu la capacité de Sasuke à réfléchir vite et il resta stupéfait. Il se mit à articuler lentement.

« Par..don ?

- Intègre mon groupe, Sasuke il nous manque un guitariste, et sincèrement.. Tu joues super bien.

- Naruto je peux pas j'ai..

- Je t'en supplie.

- Naruto, je dois partir, c'est urgent, mon père doit venir me chercher. » trancha-t-il sèchement avant de partir sans regard derrière lui.

* * *

Son lit semblait faire des 360 degré, mais son cœur aussi. Naruto savait que l'espoir tuait plus qu'autre chose et penser que Sasuke pouvait peut-être dire oui le fanait en réalité.

De plus si jamais il était d'accord d'intégrer le groupe, le problème résiderait toujours dans sa famille qui ne le laisse sortir que très peu.

Le blond se coucha comme si son corps était un poids à la lourdeur conséquente et s'endormi sans aucun mal.

Le réveil arracha le blond de ses rêveries qui envoya valser dans un coin de sa chambre l'origine du bruit qui lui donnait des envies de suicide. Il avait des cernes pas possibles, un goût dégueulasse dans la bouche, les doigts qui sentaient le tabac, et une gueule de bois en prime.

Il se leva non sans mal, l'envie de vomir le prenant soudainement par les tripes. Il tangua un peu vers son ordinateur cette fois-ci éteint, la suite logique fut donc qu'il l'alluma, et assez rapidement il fit une playlist de reggae qui lança directement Bob Marley, donnant une ambiance posée dans toute la maison. Il ne dérangeait personne, car sa mère n'était pas là, encore.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en titubant presque. Malgré les grognements de son ventre la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de l'eau, et en grande quantité. Il se sentait sec et sale, et c'est ce qu'il détestait le plus après les bonnes cuites. Il n'aurait pas dû boire les verres aussi vite, ni autant, surtout la veille des cours, ça relevait presque du suicide.

Surtout qu'en ce début de deuxième trimestre ses notes s'avéraient catastrophiques. Il avait commencé avec un 14 de moyenne pour finir à 8 aujourd'hui, soit quasiment la moitié partie en fumée, tout comme ses joints bien trop habituel. Le pire étant que ça ne l'atteignait pas plus que ça, pas parce que personne n'était là pour le soutenir, ça il en avait l'habitude, mais il n'avait plus envie de se battre, il désirait juste de s'amuser. Après tout on est jeune, et on est con. Même si il ne croyait pas trop à ce fameux « dicton » sans cesse recracher par les gamins de la nouvelle génération.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il abuse, pour l'instant l'envie de gratter les cours ne le tentait presque plus donc tout allait bien, c'était simplement les devoirs non faits et les leçons non apprises qui posaient problème. Mais ça peut toujours s'arranger.

Car tout s'arrange, telle était l'idée dans la tête du blond.

Après avoir avalé la moitié d'un litre d'eau gazeuse il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il retira lentement les vêtements qu'il avait oublié d'enlever la veille. Son corps était de plus en plus maigre, et le frigo de plus en plus vide, c'était la faute à sa mère, encore et toujours. On voyait ses abdominaux certes, mais on voyait aussi ses clavicules, bien trop prononcées. Ses joues habituellement ronde, se creusaient un peu. Mais il fallait juste qu'il mange plus, ça peut toujours s'arranger.

Malgré les -1°C qu'il y avait dehors, il enfila simplement un gilet et un bonnet, et sorti, prenant très lentement le chemin de lycée, affrontant la grande montée qui s'étalait devant lui.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur ne battait plus et que son corps n'était qu'un machine. Vive la gueule de bois.

Le reggae chantait dans sa tête, et c'était la seule qui le motivait présentement. Il se mit à chanter Tairo, de toute sa voix, même si elle était cassée, même si les gens le regardaient. Il commença à claquer les doigts, se calquant à la perfection sur la voix du dreadeux.

« Mais je préfère ohhh le silence à des mots qui ne me ressemblent pas et  
si chanter est une offrande, si partager est un don que l'on reçoit alors, pourquoi ne me contenter que

des cendres, si ce feu brûle en moi… » Chanta-t-il jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Arrivé devant le lycée il vit la fille aux cheveux rose de sa classe vers laquelle il se dirigea avec hâte.

« Hey Sakura, ça va ? dit-il blond lui faisant les bises.

- Bah moi plutôt bien mais toi ce n'est pas trop ton cas on dirait, ricana-t-elle.

- Lendemain de cuite difficile, déclara-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, t'aurais pas une cigarette à me dépanner ?

- Si bien sûr, dit-elle en cherchant dans son sac, retirant ensuite une cigarette de son paquet qu'elle tendit au blond, ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça, surtout que le prof' principal va te réprimander, du moins aux dernières nouvelles.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Va savoir, rigola-t-elle discrètement, en tout cas ils veulent revoir ton orientation.

- Comment ça ? Puis comment tu le sais ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis délégué et que les prof' se servent de moi pour transmettre des messages aux autres élèves de la classe. Tes notes ont bien trop baissées, et ils voient bien que t'en branles pas une. Ressaisi toi si tu ne veux pas terminer dans la filière « poubelle ».

Naruto resta interdit devant Sakura, mais son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine. Après avoir tiré une dernière grande latte sur sa cigarette il la jeta négligemment par terre et se dirigea vers la prochaine salle, et plus précisément à son cours de maths.

« Bon visiblement vous avez un petit problème avec les fonctions homographiques, surtout monsieur Uzumaki en tête de liste avec 2 sur 20, déclara Iruka, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille, et pour un truc aussi simple, tu mérites juste d'aller en colle Naruto, mais je crois qu'au final ce n'est même plus assez pour te faire réagir, même si je te mettais 4 heures consécutives un samedi matin, comme la semaine dernière. » Il sorti ça de but en blanc.

Tous les élèves regardaient Naruto, l'intéressé lui regardait par la fenêtre, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelque temps. Il se sentait mal, et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la soirée d'hier ou si c'était les mots de son professeur principal. Il en avait marre que son cœur fasse des bonds dans sa poitrine, il n'aimait pas les manèges à sensation et son amour-propre non plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se gérer correctement et c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus, au fond il voulait être comme Gaara, avec ses émotions illisibles sur son visage.

Aujourd'hui son voisin de table manquait à l'appel, et il n'avait plus trop de nouvelles du groupe depuis quelques jours. Il envoya le plus discrètement possible un message à Shikamaru proposant une répétition ce soir, car il se sentait aujourd'hui inspiré.

* * *

Naruto a toujours été une personne difficile à lire, différente. Et plus le temps avançait, plus il se renfermait sur lui-même, moi et son entourage le remarquons très bien. Je l'avais connu souriant, même si parfois on ne le savait pas très heureux. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire qu'il a changé. Je peux dire que l'homme qui m'a appris ce qu'était le sourire est aujourd'hui affranchi de ce don. Il sourit certes, mais c'est un sourire de contrefaçon, je ne cache pas que ce sourire parait vrai, n'importe quelle personne pourrait y croire. Mais pas nous, pas moi. Quand on aime on voit tout, absolument tout, et c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver selon moi. On voit la personne qu'on affectionne le plus au monde s'éteindre, perdre de ses couleurs, de son rayonnement qui était si éblouissant à l'époque.

En réalité, le plus dramatique, c'est d'assister à la déchéance de la personne dont on est sauvagement amoureux, mais c'est aussi de l'être. Heureusement que mes sentiments ne sortent qu'en note à la guitare ou en chanson, avec des paroles crachées par sa sublime voix. Je n'ai jamais su comment on pouvait être aussi doué, il maîtrise tout. Les graves, les aigus, les vibratos, et j'en passe. Mais ce qui me dénude et le dénude lui aussi c'est quand il joue au piano. C'est vraiment lui quand il joue, il n'y aucun faux semblant, il n'est plus capable de se voiler la face, chaque son est teinté de sa tristesse. Son âme pleure avec la musique, et je sais qu'il le fait pour ne pas suffoquer, c'est sa façon d'extérioriser son mal, en pianotant et en chatant. Je sais que c'est des appels aux secours, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a une part de lui qui ne veut pas qu'on les entende. C'est quelqu'un de fort, réellement.

Et en le voyant regarder par la fenêtre présentement j'ai mal. Il sombre et on ne peut pas agir, on est hypocrite, on dit qu'il va bien, au fond on sait qu'il va plus que mal.

Il me regarde à présent, et je dois avoir l'air bien bête à l'arrêt dans les escaliers, dehors. Pourtant je soutiens son regard, mais je sais qu'à un moment ou à un autre il va se désintéresser, de tout, de moi. Même si j'ai toujours été là, même si on a vécu des moments uniques, même si secrètement on se voyait pour être juste tous les deux. Je pense juste que ça n'a jamais été réciproque.

Moi, le mec insensible à tout, qui ne désirait faire que du mal aux autres, il m'a changé, alors que je pensais que c'était impossible. C'est à partir du moment où il m'a sorti des ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'étais plongé volontairement, que je l'ai aimé. J'aimais me faire du mal, me battre avec les autres, trahir les gens. Il m'a appris à être quelqu'un de bien, et il l'a fait pour pleins d'autres personnes dans le besoin. Il n'est pas égoïste. Il était ma perfection.

Moi Gaara, le mec insensible à tout, suit complètement dépendant de quelqu'un.

Il a détourné le regard.

* * *

Ses doigts frôlaient délicatement le clavier du piano. Il l'avait retrouvé avec une très fine pellicule de poussière, il n'en avait pas fait depuis plus d'une semaine. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Shidori depuis plus d'une semaine. Il n'avait plus vu de Sasuke depuis plus d'une semaine, sauf rapidement dans la cours, peut-être. Il ne voyait que son groupe très rarement et encore, ils se disputaient toujours. Le festival arrivait à grands pas, ils n'avaient pas assez de musique, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de guitariste. Et en réalité, personne n'écrivait, personne n'était inspiré et personne ne cherchait. Naruto se demandait s'ils allaient réellement le faire ce festival.

Il s'asseyait devant son piano, fredonnant un air en fermant les yeux. Il se mit à jouer Kiss from a rose de Seal, dont la version piano était un délice. Les sons retentissaient dans sa maison, toujours aussi vide, sa mère n'ayant plus remit ses pieds ici depuis plus d'une semaine, elle aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

Petit chapitre de transition.

watch?v=mG_z3PuZ8Gg (lien youtube)

* * *

Il se déhanchait, collé serré avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il ne voyait même pas le visage tant sa vision était brouillée. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, bouger son corps sous une musique qui lui semblait horrible et qui avait sans cesse le même rythme, pourtant les basses régulières s'harmonisaient avec ses gestes.

Les gens le touchaient, filles comme garçons. Il semblait y avoir une alchimie dans toute la boite. Une bonne moitié était sous ecstasy, cette idée excita le blond de plus en plus.

A présent le blond était collé à un mec torse nu, et il était tellement défoncé qu'il avait l'impression de se fondre en lui à chaque fois qu'il se déhanchait. Ils se regardaient avec des yeux presque vides, animés seulement d'une fièvre sexuelle. Le blond arrivait à distingué la couleur de ses cheveux, d'un brun presque noir, ainsi que sa musculature poisseuse. Plus le brun s'aggripait aux fesses du blond, plus celui ci lui griffait le dos. Leurs lèvres étaient proches, et quand le contact se fit, le blond eu comme la nausée.

Sa sueur représentait les larmes qui n'arrivaient plus à couler. A présent il tanguait plus qu'il ne dansait, il ne gérait plus ses pupilles qui partaient vers le haut, ni ses paupières qui tombaient de plus en plus. Il se dirigea avec du mal vers le bar, le serveur lui demanda si tout allait bien, mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche tant il se sentait mal.

Ses mains étaient moites, il sentait bien qu'il transpirait trop. Son cœur battait rapidement à des rythmes irréguliers, il entendait à peine ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le manque d'oxygène le faisait délirer. Tout ce qu'il voyait se déformait en des choses affreuses. Il devait appeler quelqu'un, sortir, et vite.

C'est ce qu'il fit, s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait. Luttant pour ne pas tomber dès que quelqu'un lui fonçait dedans.

Arrivé dehors il cherchait son portable comme de l'eau dans un désert. Il l'appela.

« Gaara... vient me chercher, murmura-t-il presque.

- Naruto, ça va ? T'es où ? Répondit le roux à l'autre bout du fil, essayant de ne pas paraitre paniqué.

- En boite.. celle au centre de la ville, viens me chercher je fais un bad trip, j'en peux.. plus, tentait-il d'articuler, ses paupières ne cessant de tomber.

- J'arrive !

- Je suis.. derrière.. »

Il peinait à regarder son portable qui affichait 2h34. Demain c'était Jeudi, ça faisait une semaine et 3 jours qu'il n'avait plus vu Sasuke, et regrettait presque de lui avoir posé cette fameuse question.

En revanche, il avait parlé à Shidori pas plus tard qu'hier, et ça avait mal fini.. Très mal fini. Ils s'étaient insultés comme s'ils n'étaient que des merdes aux yeux de l'autre, surtout Shidori. Quelque chose s'était brisée, Naruto le savait, ça le mettait tellement hors de lui et il se sentait tellement impuissant que bizarrement, des larmes de frustrations se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Ces temps-ci tout tournait mal, les cours, les relations sociales. Quelque chose s'était aussi brisée à l'intérieur de lui, comme si sa vie l'avait usé, détruit, salit.

Un moteur de voiture ronronna et on entendit un fort crissement de pneus résultant d'un dérapage contrôlé, ayant au passage un peu secoué les cheveux du blond avachi contre le mur sale.

Un roux sorti de la voiture presque en courant, remerciant le conducteur qui n'était autre que Sasori, le jeune serveur du bar des abysses mais aussi son cousin.

Le heavy metal que crachaient les hauts parleurs de la voiture fit place au silence. Gaara porta Naruto et le mis délicatement à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Sasori, ramène-nous chez moi.

- Tu ne veux pas que je le ramène chez lui plutôt ?

- Quand tu es mal comme ça vaut mieux être avec quelqu'un, et ce n'est pas une mère absente qui va l'aider.

- Bien. » fit le roux démarrant de suite la voiture.

Arrivé chez lui Gaara fit un bref signe de la main à son cousin, le remercia et alla poser doucement le blond qui semblait dormir sur son lit.

Il alla chercher de l'eau, à manger, une serviette et un seau au cas où la descente s'avérait plus difficile de prévu. Après avoir tout posé à côté du lit, il s'assit sur celui regardant le blond qui faisait de temps à autre une grimace de douleur. Le roux posa une main sur son front, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Sa main descendit sur sa joue légèrement creuse, la caressant avec son pouce. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été seul avec le blond, un sentiment de nostalgie le pris. Ses yeux abyssaux scrutèrent le blond en état de faiblesse, essayant de comprendre.

« Naruto, pourquoi t'as fait ça.. » Laissa-t-il échapper.

Le blond émergea, laissant voir deux pupilles bleues, rendues foncées par l'obscurité de la chambre aux volets ¾ fermés. Il se mit sur les coudes, puis sur les mains, ne cessant de regarder Gaara dans le blanc des yeux.

« T'en a pas marre de te shooter ? je pensais que c'était fini depuis 1 an, tu nous a bien caché ton jeu.. déclara le roux.

- La ferme.. chuchota le blond, qui avançait de plus en plus le visage de son homologue.

- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu.. » souffla Gaara, avant que les lèvres du blond happent les siennes.

Gaara avait les yeux mi-clos, profitant de la vue d'un blond aux yeux fermés, concentré sur un baiser de plus en plus passionné sexuellement. Gaara céda le passage à la langue du blond. Le bruit et la chaleur des lèvres qui s'écrasaient sur un rythme effréné donnaient des bouffées de chaleur au roux qui tenait fermement le blond pas la taille. Naruto rompit le baiser.

« J'ai besoin de me sentir.. vivant.. » fit Naruto avant de se jeter à nouveau sur la bouche du roux.

Gaara compris de suite ce que voulait le blond. Il senti les mains de celui-ci dans ses cheveux, le forçant encore plus à se coller à lui. Gaara se mit à califourchon sur un blond aux joues cramoisies, au t-shirt remonté jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Naruto le pris par la nuque, arrachant cette vue sensuelle qu'il offrait à Gaara.

Il ne voulait pas de rapprochements, ni de sentiment, juste du sexe, qui lui permettrait peut-être de sentir son cœur battre comme un humain qui respire normalement. Juste oublier sa vie quelques instants, faire abstraction de celle-ci de rester en suspens, avec quelqu'un qui le prenait sauvagement, comme si c'était grâce à ça que le sang pouvait aller jusqu'au cœur.

Gaara qui entreprenait de faire des préliminaires tendrement se fit réprimander par un blond aux envies plus que pressantes.

« Prend moi tout de suite. »

Le ton était catégoriquement faible, mais le roux ne se fit pas prier.

Gaara entra son membre dans l'orifice du blond sans préparation et non sans aller doucement. Le blond lâcha un cri de douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus rauque.

« Bordel ça.. Fait longtemps » essaya d'articuler le blond en gueulant presque.

Naruto avait les yeux fermés et gémissait à chaque coup de rein de Gaara, son membre touchant son point sensible sous des coups butoirs rapides et incessant, arrachant un cri d'extase au blond.

Le roux lui n'avait pas les yeux fermés, il observait « son » blond gémir sous ses mouvements. Il était comme en transe, et tellement excité, mais en même tellement triste. Jamais le blond ne se serait donné à lui de la sorte. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.. Et surtout pas ça. Son amour démesuré pour lui y était pour quelque chose. Quelque part il y avait toujours rêvé, le conquérir, même si ce n'était que sexuellement.. Pour une fois qu'il avait un semblant d'appartenance sur le blond.

Plus le blond gémissait, plus le roux perdait la tête. Il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvement, ni sa vitesse. Il embrassa sauvagement le blond, lui arrachant presque sa lèvre inférieure. Il était au taquet et se sentait venir, tout comme le blond. Ils terminèrent le cortège dans un hurlement bestial, et Gaara se roula à côté du blond, épuisé. Naruto se sentait comme un amas humide de chair. Il se sentait terriblement sale aussi. Il se leva exposant une nouvelle fois sa nudité à Gaara qui le regardait les paupières mi-closes à cause de la fatigue. Il le regarda sortir de la chambre, et n'entendit que plus l'eau de la douche couler.

Le blond ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, sous la douche à 45 degré. C'est comme si son corps reprenait consistance.

Après être encore resté un long moment sous la douche, il se sécha, s'habilla avec ses vêtements sales et se dirigea vers la cuisine, des gouttes tombant encore de ses mèches de cheveux. Il se sentit soudain faible, et se pressa de chercher un verre pour boire de l'eau. Sa gorge devient soudainement très sèche, il ouvrit les tiroirs et les portes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sa vue se brouillait, les couleurs se confondaient, il s'agrippa à la dernière porte qu'il ait pu ouvrir, basculant l'armoire, ce qui eut pour effet de tout faire tomber. Il n'entendit pas les quelques verres et assiettes qui se brisait au sol, il était comme sourd. Puis plus rien, il sombra.

Le roux était toujours avachi sur son lit, il fixait le plafond, se remémorant l'évènement qui venait de se passer, avec encore une pointe d'excitation. L'image du visage déformé sous le plaisir de son blond le rendait littéralement fou.

Un bruit sourd se fit soudainement entendre provenant de la cuisine. Le roux, nu, s'y précipita de suite. En voyant le corps du blond couché sur le sol, il ne put s'empêcher de crier son prénom.

« Naruto ! »

Kiba, Shikamaru et Gaara étaient à présent au chevet du lit d'hôpital où colmatait Naruto. Quand Gaara l'avait vu à terre, il avait directement appelé les urgences avant de s'être habillé pour les accueillir. Quand il fut à l'arrière de camion des ambulances, il contacta le reste du groupe qui n'avait pas tardé à venir à l'hôpital indiqué par le roux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel putain, déclara Kiba, qui ne s'adressait pas vraiment aux autres, tout tourne mal, s'il peut pas faire le festival je vous jure que..

- Ça sert à rien d'imaginer des scénarios catastrophe. » répondit Shikamaru.

Mais tout le monde pensait au festival, et quant au fait que Naruto serait peut-être pas apte à le faire. Il leur restait à présent un peu plus de deux mois, et dans une semaine il y avait les vacances scolaires. Il fallait faire vite.

« Les gars, j'ai vu la mère à Naruto, elle a recommencé et..

- On sait. » répondit froidement Gaara.

Tous pensaient à Naruto, à la vie qu'il menait. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, pour l'aider, pour rendre sa vie meilleure, pour faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus ce sourire fissuré.

Mais comment faire ? Ils étaient capables de tout, mais pas de remplacer une mère, encore moins un père absent à jamais. Si le Juge de l'enfant apprenait ce qui arrivait au blond, il serait placé au foyer. Et même si les gens en général pensent qu'il serait élevé dans de « bonnes conditions », ses amis savaient que les foyers pour jeunes s'avéraient être le pire des cauchemars. Il suffit de voir le frère de Naruto : Konohamaru revenait avec un cocard au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. C'est l'Enfer là-bas, et ils ne voulaient pas que Naruto parte loin d'eux, ou pire, souffre encore plus que maintenant.

L'infirmière du nom de Shizune entra dans la pièce, trouant le silence qui s'était installé au sein du groupe. Ils étaient tous là, à regarder bêtement le blond qui avait les yeux fermés et qui respirait à peine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les analyses qui ont été faites montrent que ce n'est qu'un malaise vagal. Il a juste besoin de repos. Aussi, il manque énormément de fer et de tout type de vitamines.

- A quoi c'est dû ça ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Il ne mange plus. »

Les trois amis se regardèrent, étonnés.

« Naruto ? Impossible ! C'est un estomac sur pattes ! criait presque Kiba.

- De plus.. il a consommé des drogues, et pas seulement du cannabis comme la dernière fois, déclara Shizune.

- Comment ça « comme la dernière fois » ? demande Gaara, sceptique.

- Votre ami a déjà fait ce type de malaise, à cause d'une hausse de tension aggravée par la consommation de cannabis, c'était un ami à lui qui l'avait ramené.

- Quel était cet ami ? Interrogea Shikamaru, se demandant si ce n'était pas son fichu dealer.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'était Sasuke Uchiwa, qui était lui-même en fugue. »

Gaara et Kiba se levèrent d'un bond pour se rassoir de suite, sous un geste de la main de Shikamaru. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Naruto avait déjà été à l'hôpital pour ce type d'accident et n'avait rien dit à personne. De plus, que faisait-il en présence de Sasuke, qui était en fugue ? Trop de questions se posaient dans leur tête. Ils avaient tous le visage à l'allure perdue, fixant cette fois ci le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je dois vous laisser, votre ami se réveillera bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas » déclara Shizune.

Ils regardèrent tous l'infirmière fermer la porte, laissant place au silence durant quelques minutes.

« C'est quoi ce bordel putain !

- Tu l'as déjà dit Kiba, dit Shikamaru, une main soutenant sa tête et cachant ses yeux, ennuyé.

- La ferme ! Putain Naruto est en putain de mauvaise santé, on n'était même pas au courant, on doit bientôt faire le festival, on a toujours pas de guitariste ! Mais putain !

- S'il-te-plait Kiba.. arrête de gueuler j'ai mal à la tête.. »

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui peinait à parler.

« Naruto !, crièrent-ils tous en cœur, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer le blond.

- Oui c'est bien mon prénom..

- Espèce de…

- Tais-toi un peu Kiba, dit Shikamaru calmement. Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui gueules dessus pour le moment. Il y a certaines choses que tu dois nous raconter je crois, Naruto.

- L'infirmière en a fait assez non ? il n'y a rien à savoir de plus je crois, soupira le blond.

- Et au sujet de l'Uchiwa ? n'est-il pas la personne que tu détestes le plus ? sonda Gaara, les yeux encrés dans ceux du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » répondit-il automatiquement, sur le ton de la défensive.

Gaara bouillonnait. Ses iris turquoises semblaient fusillés les cibles qu'étaient ses homologues. Son cœur palpitait sous l'effet de la colère. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait bon sang. Il l'avait aidé, lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait, et c'est comme qu'il le remerciait ?

Il ne voulait pas que les fréquentations du blond dégénèrent à ce point-là. Le roux se leva alors sans un mot, et pris la direction de la sortie, accordant une dernière parole à Naruto.

« Le jour où tu auras besoin de moi Naruto, ne m'appelle plus. »

Et il claqua la porte.

Naruto souffla sous les regards tristes de ses deux amis qui ne le reconnaissaient plus. Habituellement, il aurait cherché à s'excuser, à s'expliquer, plutôt que de laisser filer quelqu'un qui lui en voulait de la sorte. Il a toujours été comme ça, pourquoi n'est ce plus le cas ?

« Les gars.. J'ai besoin de vous. »

Ils ne répondirent pas, attendant la suite.

« J'ai trouvé un guitariste. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais là, cloitrer dans ce lit merdique sous perf comme une lopette, dit-il en rigolant légèrement, mais faut que vous boostiez ce guitariste à ma place, parce que je vous en conjure qu'il est putain doué !

Kiba afficha un grand sourire, c'est peut-être qu'une impression mais à la vue du sourire délinquant de Naruto, on aurait presque dit qu'il reprenait des couleurs. Shikamaru enchaina.

« Qui est-ce ? On peut s'en occuper !

- Figurez-vous que c'est un iceberg.. du nom de Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Attends tu déconnes là ? ce bloc de glace sait jouer de la guitare ? Pouffa Kiba, qui se mit à exploser de rire, les mains sur le ventre.

- Qui l'aurait cru.. Souffla Shikamaru, dans un sourire.

- Pas moi en tout cas ! Répondit Kiba. Bon Shika, va falloir faire fondre toute cette glace avant le festival, on a besoin de lui pour les répétitions. »

Shikamaru et Kiba se levèrent, voulant déjà exécuter un plan qu'ils n'avaient même mis au point, du moins surtout Kiba.

« Hey Kiba, on est jeudi matin faut pas abuser..

- Ferme là le rabat-joie ! laisse nous faire, repose toi surtout, parce que c'est bien chouette d'avoir deux guitaristes et un batteur, mais sans le chanteur on est plutôt mal barré. »

Naruto et Kiba se mirent à rire à l'unisson, sous un sourire tendre de Shikamaru.

« Reposes toi bien Naruto.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Shika !

- Et ponds nous de bonnes chansons, surenchérissait Kiba.

- T'en fais pas j'en ai pleins la tête ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux amis partirent, laissant Naruto seul dans la pièce, bien trop éclairée par les spots au plafond. Il allait penser cette nuit, beaucoup penser. Il fallait que ça marche pour Sasuke, il le fallait. Il était la perle rare, celle qui allaient les sauver, les compléter. Il était la pièce qu'il leur était nécessaire. Et même s'il savait que c'était bien trop d'éloge qui lui faisait là, il n'y pouvait rien, car il n'arrivait pas à refouler cette réalité.

Durant la semaine, Naruto n'est pas allé en cours, il devait rester à l'hôpital pour reprendre des forces. Il avait de nouveau faim, et attaquait presque chaque repas qu'on lui présentait. Sa peau qui était pâle repris des couleurs mates, ses joues étaient devenues moins creuses, ses bras moins fins. Il avait le droit de se promener dans l'hospice, et il n'était presque plus nécessaire d'être sans arrêt sous perfusion. On lui prescrivait des cachets, qu'il avalait sans broncher. Malheureusement, il fallut appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le chercher ce samedi, quand il sortirait de l'hôpital. Par chances, ils ont réussi à l'avoir durant la journée. Evidemment sa mère fit mine de savoir qu'il était à l'hôpital, sous peine de paraître pour une mère irresponsable. Mais elle n'est jamais venue le voir. De toutes manières plus elle était loin, mieux le blond se portait.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours dans cet hôpital. Il en était presque triste. Pendant les heures de loisir accordées aux patients, Naruto s'était lié à des personnes âgées, des enfants, des femmes enceintes, et tout ce qui s'en suit. Tout le monde l'aimait, et c'était en parti dû à sa sociabilité et son humour. Même les infirmières se plaisaient à aller le voir dans sa chambre.

Jiraya, Sarutobi et même Gai, qui avaient été prévenus par Kiba le soir même, étaient venus lui rendre visite. Même Hinata était venue, mise au courant aussi par Kiba, que Naruto soupçonne amoureux de sa meilleure amie, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Ça lui a fait énormément de bien de la voir, ainsi que de rigoler avec elle, comme il n'avait pas pu la voir la dernière fois.

Il avait écrit des chansons, et en avait déjà imaginé une sous la douche de Gaara, le soir de sa venue à l'hôpital. Il avait composé des musiques tristes, mais aussi des chansons joyeuses. Il allait mieux, son sourire ne paraissait plus si faux que ça, et il se rendait compte que des gens étaient là pour lui.

Assis en tailleur dans son lit, il regardait par la fenêtre où on y voyait la forêt. Il faisait vraiment beau, et c'était synonyme du printemps qui arrivait à grand pas. La lumière éclatante du jour réfractait dans ses yeux bleus, dont on découvrait toute la splendeur. Naruto, absorbé par la vue que la nature lui offrait, n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni la voix grave et basse de la personne qui avait prononcé son nom. La personne entreprit alors de poser sa main délicatement sur l'épaule du blond, qui s'effraya aussitôt.

« Mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ?

- Ça va pas de rentrer dans ma chambre sans prévenir, j'aurais pu faire une crise cardia… Sasuke ? Mais qu-qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te rendre visite ?

- Et bien.. je ne sais si je dois avoir peur ou être flatté. Comment étais-tu au courant ?

- Une espèce de mec bizarre avec des trucs sur les joues m'ai sauté dessus durant un interclasse, et m'a mis au courant que tu étais ici, je ne connais même pas son nom.

- Quel boulet..

- J'avoue. »

Ils se regardèrent à présent dans les yeux, Naruto céda le premier et baissa le regard, pour ensuite regarder à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Sincèrement, pourquoi tu es venue Sasuke ? Ça m'étonnerait fort que ce soit pour un geste purement amical. »

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Naruto se méfiait de sa présence, serait-il venu lui dire en personne qu'il n'était pas d'accord d'intégrer le groupe ? Non, ce serait bien trop mesquin... Mais après tout, il ne savait pas comment était Sasuke caractériellement, hormis en surface.

« Un peu plus tard ton ami ainsi qu'un second m'ont arrêtés à la sortie du lycée pour me parler « en privé ». Ils m'ont dit être tes amis, et m'ont répété que tu étais à l'hôpital dans la même foulée. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour ton état de santé critique, et m'ont remercié pour la fois où je m'étais occupé de toi. »

Le brun marqua une pause, et le blond se mit à sourire, quant à la gentillesse de ses amis.

« Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'apparemment tu m'avais entendu jouer, et que je valais le coup de se décarcasser pour m'avoir au sein de votre groupe. »

Sasuke avança de quelque pas vers Naruto qui avait tourné la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, j'ai accepté. »

Les yeux de blonds s'agrandirent de suite, pour laisser ensuite un vide sortir de sa bouche.

« Naruto ?

- Excuse moi, j'suis étonné que t'ai réussi à parler autant d'un coup, lança Naruto après s'être raclé la gorge. Qu'est ce qui t'as donné envie d'accepter Sasuke ? C'est très sérieux pour moi tu sais, j'y tiens à ce groupe, bientôt on a un festival et…

- Je sais tout ça, le coupa Sasuke, je suis au courant des conséquences et des obligations qui en découlent.

- Mais en as-tu vraiment envie ? De tout ça je parle, enfin.. c'est très important, si tu en as pas envie ce n'est pas la peine. » termina Naruto dans un souffle.

Naruto ne voyait rien dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il avait l'impression de se fondre dans les abysses, les vraies. Il y voyait juste un néant sans couleur, et ça le frustrait au plus haut point. Il se mit à analyser les traits du visage du brun, il n'était pas tendu, ni décontracté. Tout demeurait neutre au sein de cet homme qui commençait à éveiller la curiosité du blond.

« Oui. »

« Naruto, ton oncle est là, tu peux partir maintenant. »

Le reste de la semaine s'était écoulée rapidement. Naruto se sentait nettement mieux, et ce matin il était comme blindé d'énergie. Quand il sorti de l'hopital accompagné de Jiraya, il sautillait, prenait de l'élan pour sauter afin d'atteindre des choses hautes dans la rue, courait, parlait comme un livre qu'on n'avait pas ouvert depuis longtemps. Bref, Jiraya revoyait en Naruto le gamin qu'il était à l'époque, avec pleins d'énergie à revendre et la bouche grande ouverte.

Naruto le savait que sa mère n'allait pas venir le chercher. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Il était content que son « oncle » ai pu venir, il l'en remercia même.

« Ce soir Naruto, je t'amène chez Ichiraku.

- Non tu déconnes ? Putain géniaaaaaaaaaal ! Hurla Naruto avec un sourire d'au moins un kilomètre de long, mais et pour le bar ?

- T'inquiète pas, le vieux Sarutobi saura s'en charger !

- Ouais mais le samedi vous avez beaucoup de monde et..

- Arrête de t'inquiéter Naruto, le coupa Jiraya en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour le stopper dans sa course, si je te dis que c'est bon, c'est que ça l'est, moi ça me fait plaisir d'emmener mon neveu manger ! »

Pour toutes réponses Naruto serra Jiraya avec presque les larmes aux yeux. Cet aspect comique de la situation fit rire l'homme aux cheveux blancs, emportant dans sa bonne humeur le blond qui resta collé à lui quelque temps.

Arrivé à la maison, Naruto se rua sur son ordinateur. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à l'hôpital, et voulait à tout prix dire ce qu'il pensait à Shidori. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, car il s'était rendu compte que finir seul pouvait être douloureux.

Il lui manquait atrocement, et ne voulait plus se le cacher, ni le lui cacher.

Après avoir rapidement allumé son ordinateur, être allé sur Google, et avoir tapé comme un mécanisme « Genjutsu », il chercha sans plus attendre ce pseudo qu'il adorait tant. Même s'il n'était pas connecté, il allait lui envoyer un message. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci lui en avait déjà envoyé un.

« Hey Usuratonkachi. Je m'en veux énormément pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait, et même si ça me bizarre de le dire, ça m'a fait mal ce que tu m'as envoyé en retour. Mais c'est ma faute, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que.. J'en ai eu marre, marre qu'on se parle plus comme avant, même si c'est moi ai déserté le site en premier. Je comprends un peu pourquoi t'étais distant quand je suis « revenu », car maintenant je sais ce que ça fait. Ca va bientôt faire 1 mois et demi qu'on ne se parle plus, te fous pas de moi mais.. Tu me manques. C'est un peu vide sans toi, même si c'est que virtuel, je crois que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Ca y est, il l'avait dit, il l'avait fait. Naruto avait les joues teintées de rouges, et son cœur battait à la chamade. Il se trouvait soudain pathétique devant le message de Shidori, qui pour quelqu'un de normal serait sans doutes aussi normal que lui. Mais il s'était excusé, et il lui a surtout dit qu'il lui manquait. C'était presque merveilleux, les yeux de Naruto brillaient. Il avait envie de se cacher les yeux pour plus rien voir, et se foutre des coups poings pour arrêter d'imaginer de la merde aussi cliché qu'un film à l'eau de rose comme il était en train de le faire.

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver ? Il sentait comme s'ils avaient franchis un cap, celui de leurs sentiments, ceux qu'ils refoulaient sans cesse. A présent il le savait, Shidori était attaché à lui, et Naruto n'allait pas se gêner pour lui dire que c'était réciproque.

« Yo Baka ! »

Puis il marqua une pause, il ne savait pas continuer, déjà que l'approche était pas vraiment terrible.

« Ne soi pa désolé, jai pas réfléchie nn plus en te répondant, mais a moi aussi ca ma fait tellement mal que jvoulais que tu ressente ce que jai ressentie aussi. Cest moi qui suis désolé. Si tu savais comme jai plein de choses à te dire.. Je sais que ten a pas envie mais jaimerai quon se voit, ouai vraiment. Je ne te lai jamais dit, mais jai formé un groupe de musique, et je chante. Tu sais Kiba il a réussit a nous dégoté une place.. on va joué bordel ! je voudrais que tu viennes me voir, ca ma motiverais vraiment. Connectes toi vite, parce que toi aussi tu me manques, beaucoup trop meme. »

Il hésitait à appuyer sur la touche « entrée » pour lui envoyer ce message. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de raconter sa vie, exposer son intimité, et ses sentiments. Il était comme handicapé de ce côté-là, mais jusque-là ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Quand bien même, il ne pouvait ne pas répondre à Shidori, car il savait très bien que lui aussi n'était pas comme ça, et qu'il avait su faire un effort pour Naruto, et pour leur « relation ».

Il n'hésita plus, et appuya sur cette maudite touche, fermant ensuite rapidement la page, comme gêné.

Il eut alors une soudaine envie de composer, son cœur battait aussi vite que c'est idée. Il noirci alors quelques feuilles de paroles et de signes jusqu'au soir.

Vers 18h30 il entreprit de se laver et s'habiller pour rejoindre son oncle qui l'attendait sûrement en bas. Après s'être préparé, il descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de foncer dans quelqu'un, qui n'était autre au sa mère.

« Ah, t'habites encore ici maman ? » Ironisa-t-il, gardant un visage impassible.

Elle ne répondit rien et le poussa presque pour avoir accès à l'étage, mais il la stoppa dans sa course en saisissant son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? Pour toi c'est ça être une mère ?! » Hurla-t-il presque.

En réalité, même s'il montrait qu'il se foutait que sa mère soit absente ou pas, la vérité que c'est que c'était pas du tout le cas. Tous les jours quand il rentrait de l'école, il avait ce pincement au cœur, il en allait de même quand il était à l'hôpital, tous les jours il voulait voir franchir la voir franchir la porte.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Naruto ? »

Elle l'avait questionné avec une voix basse, comme honteuse, le regardant de ses yeux bleu presque transparent, vitreux.

Les sourcils de Naruto s'arquèrent comme pour marquer son incertitude, son abandon. Il avait l'impression que sa mère culpabilisait. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire, sinon elle n'aurait pas été aussi absente pour…

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Tu t'en fous non ? T'es trop occupé à faire le tapin pas vrai ? »

On n'entendit plus que le bruit de l'impact d'une main sur une joue, des bruits de pas pressés montant les escaliers, et un claquement de porte. Naruto avait à présent les yeux baissés, fixant le sol. Ses yeux étaient devenus humides, et il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre consistance. Il respira un grand coup, ferma les très forts, et descendit le reste des escaliers.

Il avait mal au cœur, mal au cœur de savoir qu'il avait raison.

Arrivé en bas, il afficha un grand sourire à Jiraya qui le lui rendit. Et c'est ainsi, en écoutant les blagues de Naruto, que le neveu et l'oncle allèrent vers le restaurant.

Arrivés au restaurant Ichiraku, ils saluèrent le chef du même nom.

« Tiens Naruto, tu dates !

- Vous aussi m'sieur. Je prendrais comme d'hab !

- Ça marche, et pour vous le pervers !

- Eh bien Jiraya, j'vois que t'as une sale réputation partout !» Dit Naruto en riant.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme aux cheveux blanc lui asséna un petit coup derrière la tête, emportant dans son rire celui d'Ichiriku qui lui servi la même chose que Naruto.

« Bah alors Naruto, pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à revenir ? Le questionna Ichiraku

- Manque de sous, manque de temps. Ca m'a manqué en tout cas !

- T'as pas perdu l'appétit non plus gamin ! » ricanna Ichiraku, voyant les bols de ramens s'empiler à côté du blond.

Un courant d'air se fit sentir et Naruto se tourna vers l'entrée du restaurant, des nouilles pleins la bouche. Quelle surprise il eut quand il découvrit que son prof principal était adepte lui aussi, des ramens de chez Ichiraku.

« Iruka-sensei ! »

Ledit Iruka se retourna et afficha un sourire des plus tendres au blond, pour ensuite se diriger vers lui tout en lui posant des questions.

« Naruto ! Bon sang ! Kiba m'a tenu au courant pour ton séjour à l'hôpital, tout va bien ?

- Oui sensei, je suis sorti aujourd'hui et je pourrais aller en cours la semaine prochaine ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Kiba m'a ramené les cours et m'a tenu au courant des devoirs à faire. Ajouta le blond, souriant, toujours les nouilles pleins la bouche.

- J'espère que tu les feras cela dit !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas sensei, j'ai bien réfléchi, j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main !

- C'est une sage idée, puis-je m'assoir à côté de vous ? »

Naruto lui répondit d'un « oui » souriant et énergique.

Ils discutèrent tout le long du repas, parlant de tout et de rien.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fan des ramens, ça nous fait un point commun !

- Je ne sais si vous devriez prendre bien ce que Naruto viens de vous dire.. Ironisa Jiraya, en tout cas, va falloir bien t'encadrer pour la suite petit, dit-il en ébouriffant le blond qui quémandait un 11ème bol de nouilles.

- Ne vous en faites pas Jiraya, il est entre bonnes mains ! » Répondit le professeur encore tout sourire.

Avec le sourire, Naruto ne sut pas comment interpréter les dires de son professeur. Jiraya leur commanda ensuite un sake à tous les trois, et ils se quittèrent un peu plus tard après plusieurs salutations.

Quand Naruto rentra chez lui, il s'affala directement sur son lit. Il repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. L'hôpital était à présent au courant qu'il se droguait, les services sociaux pourraient débarqués à tout moment chez lui, et les foutre sévèrement dans la merde, du moins sa mère…

Il haïssait sa mère, plus que tout, mais il savait qu'elle avait des problèmes, et malgré sa haine et son envie de lui faire du mal, il ne pourrait jamais jouir de cette vue, celle de sa mère qui croule sous le poids de ses problèmes.

Surtout, il ne voulait pas aller au foyer pour jeunes, vraiment pas. Konohamaru lui avait raconté pas mal d'anecdotes. Son frère était un robuste, ce n'était pas lui qui avait le plus de problème, mais c'était surtout les filles et les plus faibles. Entres eux ils se frappaient, se violait, se harcelaient jusqu'à en devenir fou, et les éducateurs leur faisaient parfois bien pire. Naruto avait déjà vécu l'Enfer, il ne voulait pas le vivre une seconde fois.

De toutes manières, la drogue, c'était fini. Il arrêterait de fumer des joints, et même des cigarettes. A un mois et trois semaines du festival il ne pouvait plus se permettre de flanché, vraiment plus. Il devait avoir une bonne hygiène de vie, une santé intacte, une voie parfaite.

Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas décevoir Sasuke, ni Shidori qu'il espérait vraiment voir, enfin.

Il avait envie d'aller sur l'ordinateur, pour voir si Shidori lui avait répondu. Mais sur ce coup sa flemme mais surtout sa fatigue l'en empêcha. Il fallait qu'il dorme, il avait beaucoup à rattraper demain pour les cours, et il devait s'y mettre sérieusement.


End file.
